


Territorial

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [41]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito gonn get rekt, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Consensual Kink, Crying, Deepthroating, Flirting, Flogging, Honestly it's just going to be really filthy, I mean you think you've seen it before but no, M/M, More tags to be added because most of this stuff hasn't happened yet actually, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Proper BDSM Etiquette, Really just LOTS of biting, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slash, Sounding, Spanking, Whipping, Yaoi, hole spanking, spanking bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: Akihito hits up an unknowing source in one of Asami's newest nightclubs, trying to be smart about it because he knows he'll be a lot safer there than in some random bar. It's working out really well when, unbeknownst to him, the club manager recognizes him and calls Kirishima. Who does what any good secretary would do.Asami and Feilong are...less than pleased by Akihito's methods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theplacezinbetween](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Theplacezinbetween).



> The club in this story doesn't actually exist in the manga, but since it's fairly heavily implied several times that Asami owns a BUNCH of clubs and hotels, I decided to invent one rather than use one of the two we know about in the series. The word Yuwaka in Japanese (there's supposed to be a macron over the first U but my keyboard doesn't have that kind of formatting that I can figure out, sorry about that) is a word that means sexuality, passion, desire, etc....Essentially the name of the club is Lust. There are a startling number of words in Japanese that mean lust, so I researched until I found one I was pretty sure meant the sexy kind, not lust for money or power. If anybody out there knows better, let me know and I'll change it, as long as there's a single word for it. 
> 
> This first chapter is essentially just setup. It takes place AFTER For a Day, even though I realize that story isn't finished yet, but as this is a gift for a very supportive follower who has helped me out a lot more than they know, it's one of the works I'm trying to prioritize before I go back to my own personal works. Which I promise IS going to happen! 
> 
> The rest of this story is going to be the most smutty filth I've ever written, and I'm pretty sure that's saying something (not TABOO kinds of filth like in that...er....one of my Avengers works some of you may have read and if you did you know what I'm talking about), just very lengthy, very dirty, very kinky filth. Haha. Poor Akihito.

The manager of the nightclub called Yuwaku sits at his desk, the insulated walls keeping out all but the heavy, driving bass underlying the music flooding the club below with the hottest dance music in town. As he focuses his attention on the spreadsheet open on the laptop in front of him, painstakingly making sure that the numbers he inputs are correct down to the smallest decimal point...for he is  _ very _ conscious both of the honor of being selected for his position out of the many candidates who had applied  _ and  _ the reputation of the man for whom he works….he takes a few moments now and then to glance over at the large bank of security monitors covering one wall. He’d been chosen in the end, after all, not just for his high marks in business school or his several years working in the hospitality industry in multiple positions or the recommendations from past employers who had all said that he was both hard-working and a man who could be trusted to know when to keep his mouth shut, but also for his ability to multi-task.

 

It’s fairly late when he scans his sharp eyes over the monitors for probably the hundredth time, then turns back to his work. Suddenly his back stiffens. With a feeling of dread, he slowly turns back to the bank of screens, leaning forward in his chair to look more closely. Yes, there. There, at the bar sit two men. One of them has the look of a fairly typical salaryman, his jacket slung over the back of his seat, tie loosened but still knotted around his neck. He’s no different than any of the other dozens of others like him, twenty-somethings who are drawn to the hot new club that has become one of the places to be seen, to unwind a little after work and perhaps seek out some companionship. It’s not the salaryman who’s caught his eye. It’s the young man next to him, sitting quite close and laying a hand on the man’s arm, leaning in, smiling and laughing at whatever the guy is saying in an inviting way. His hair is bleached honey-blonde. His lean, lithe body is shown off to its best advantage in obscenely tight skinny jeans that look expensive, along with a nice, emerald green button-down with black stripes, unbuttoned enough to show of his collarbones and the top of his chest, Sparkling hazel eyes appear to be riveted by whatever conversation he’s having with the man.

 

Mutsonokami-san’s brain rolls back to the club’s opening night, which had, to his excitement and abject terror, been attended by the owner himself along with three other men as well as his personal employees, one of whom, Kirishima Kei, had been the one to hire him. He remembers Asami-sama standing very close to one of those men, dressed impeccably in a bespoke suit while the other one had been dressed much more casually. He’d been younger than the big boss, and the new manager would have probably dismissed the boy as nothing more than the billionaire’s flavor of the week. But he tries to be observant, and finds it serves him well in his job, for his first performance review had gone very well. He’d taken note of the way Asami-sama had touched the younger man quite often, a hand on his arm or resting at his lower back, and the way the wealthy and somehow also terrifying man, known throughout the business world for his cold and calculating nature, had looked down at the young man with a startlingly warm look in his eyes. Mutsonokami Tessai would have bet a very large amount of money that there is much more to the relationship between the two men than casual sex. And it had been obvious that they  _ are _ involved sexually when they’d danced together, from the way their bodies had moved together instinctively. They hadn’t danced with one another until very near to closing time, but he’d been struck by how erotic they looked together. He remembers with a blush that he’d even hurried home after closing down the event and woken up his soundly sleeping lover, and then fucked a rather startled but uncomplaining Jin into the mattress. 

 

He doesn’t know the young man’s name, because it would have been rude to ask such a personal thing when he’s only a minor employee, but he knows it’s the same person. His hand trembles as he reaches for the phone. He’s heard rumors of some rather terrifying things happening to people who give Asami-sama bad news, but at least he doesn’t have the man’s personal phone number. He does have the number of the owner’s secretary, however, and loyalty to his employer convinces him that he must make the call, because if Kirishima-san reviews the security tapes (and the secretary’s reputation for almost otherworldly efficiency tells him it’s quite likely that he will), he could see the footage of what’s going on down there at the bar right now. He winces a little when he glances at the clock and sees that it’s almost a quarter to midnight, but he sets his jaw and punches in the number.

 

To his relief, when Kirishima-san picks up the phone, he sounds quite alert, so hopefully Tessai hasn’t awaken him.

 

“Kirishima,” says Asami-sama’s assistant crisply.

 

“K...Kirishima-san, this is Mutsonokami Tessai, the manager at Yuwaku?”

 

“Yes, good evening Mutsonokami-kun. Is there a problem at the club?” Kirishima’s voice is all business. Tessai swallows hard and wishes for a stiff drink.

 

“I...I’m not entirely certain, sir. I’m aware from my training session with the security team that you’re able to access our surveillance feed remotely,” he says nervously.

 

“Of course. Mutsonokami-kun, I hired you because I did believe you to be competent to handle any problems that might arise. Why are you calling me?” Kirishima sounds a bit impatient. Tessai offers up a small prayer for his job and takes a deep breath.

 

“Kirishima-san, I am only a humble employee, and I know I’m not privy to any personal details whatsoever regarding our esteemed employer’s private life. Nor do I wish to know them. I’m terribly sorry to bother you, sir, but if I could please trouble you to punch up the feed and look at the bar camera, the seventh and eighth stools from the entrance, right away please, sir?” Tessai gulps softly when he hears Kirishima’s audible sigh. There’s a rather lengthy pause, during which he assumes the man is waking up his own computer and running the software that will enable him to access the club’s security feed. He can feel his palm sweating as he grips the phone tightly to his ear. After four or five minutes, Kirishima-san’s voice is back.

 

“You made a very good choice in calling me, Mutsonokami-kun. If you continue to operate Asami-sama’s property with the same level of conscientiousness, you can expect a significant raise at your next review. I assume I can count on your discretion in this matter?” says the assistant crisply.

 

“I shall see to it that the copy of all footage containing this young man is copied to disk and then erased from the main system, sir. The bartender on duty tonight is a different one than we used on opening night.”

 

“Very good. You did the right thing in calling me. Do not take your eyes off of that young man. If you see the slightest sign that he is in danger, have security detain the man he’s with  _ and _ him, and keep them in separate rooms. But as long as they merely converse or even dance, you are to simply observe. Do not interfere unless he is in actual danger, but do not take your eyes off him. I will handle this from here. Is that clear?”

 

“Completely, Kirishima-san. You can count on me,” says Tessai, slumping a little in relief that the man doesn’t sound angry. Perhaps this will  _ not _ be a case involving shooting the messenger, whether figuratively or literally. He turns back to the security monitors, scooting his desk chair closer. He pins his eyes to the one single screen aimed at the patrons at the bar and stares so hard he almost forgets to blink.

 

******

 

Akihito rolls his eyes inwardly as the government office worker sitting next to him drops yet another lame pickup line about his eyes. He doesn’t show it outwardly, giggling softly and doing his best to seem both interested and shy at the same time. He glances at the bar and does a quick mental count. Four shot glasses in front of the man, and he’s pretty sure the bartender had cleared away another three or four earlier. He himself has been nursing the same drink for the past two hours, having managed to surreptitiously dispose of the other three the guy had bought for him. The little recorder hidden under the collar of his shirt is filled with solid gold, because once Aki had gotten this dude talking about his boss, the man has been more than willing to whine, complain, and reveal all kinds of juicy little details about the man the photographer is investigating. So far he knows where the man goes for lunch every day, that he disappears from work every Wednesday three hours early and thinks none of his employees know he’s frequenting illegal gambling parlors and brothels (sadly, the salaryman he’s flirting with doesn’t know where they are, just that they exist, but hey, it’s still great info), and that he, the poor underpaid bookkeeper, is expected to come up with creative ways to hide that the asshole is using government monies to fund his extracurricular activities. His glee over his success tonight makes it easy to smile at the man, even though his attempts at seduction are getting more and more difficult to blow off with pretended innocence.

 

Suddenly he feels the man’s hand on his thigh, sliding slowly up his leg. The dude leans closer, his other hand coming up to clumsily grope at the back of Akihito’s neck, pulling against him and leaning in. Oh ugh, this drunk fool is about to try to kiss him. Aki leans back, fully intending to avoid it, when the guy….is suddenly just not there. He blinks as a large shadow looms over him, realizing that the drunk guy is on the floor. Someone is standing over him, with their back to Akihito. Someone in a well-fitted red silk tunic with long, exquisitely beautiful black hair hanging down past his waist. From the hideous wheezing sounds the guy is making, Akihito’s fairly sure that Feilong’s foot is planted firmly on his crotch. A hand closes around his arm. It squeezes. Not enough to hurt, but plenty to show that it  _ could. _ That it could break his arm like a toothpick. He turns and stares up at Asami in shock. There is no expression on his face. None at all. His eyes though….Aki shivers. His eyes blaze into Akihito’s like the fires of hell.

 

“Did he hurt you?” asks his lover in a low voice so that no one else can hear. Aki shakes his head mutely, utterly confused. A breathless scream from the man on the floor whips his head back towards Feilong.

 

“Feilong,” he cries, “don’t hurt him!”

 

Feilong shoots a glance over his shoulder. 

 

“Tch,” he says in annoyance, but eases back a little with his foot. The drunk on the floor wheezes.

 

“We’re leaving,” says Asami flatly. He turns and pins the terrified bartender with a glare that seems as though it might immolate the man on the spot. “This man is not to be allowed to frequent this establishment ever again. If I find otherwise, you will be seeking other employment so fast it will make your  head spin. If you are lucky, it will not be literal.”

 

“Y-yes sir, Asami-sama, sir,” gasps the bartender. Two bouncers show up to heave the drunk dude (Akihito can’t remember his name, but luckily it’s on the memory card in his pocket from when they’d introduced themselves) to his feet and drag him out of the bar. A decent-looking guy in a black suit meets them as Asami pulls Akihito towards the door, bowing and looking frightened. Asami turns his head to grace the man with a look. 

 

“Thank you, Mutsonokami-kun,” he says coolly. “Your initiative and cooperation tonight will not be forgotten.” The man, who Akihito assumes is probably the manager, sags with relief and bows again. Akihito twists his upper body, not trying to pull against Asami because he doesn’t really want to make a scene in his newest club (plus it’s hella cool and he’s definitely planning on coming back sometime when he’s not working) and waves over his shoulder at the guy.

 

“Seeya,” he calls. “The club is great!”

 

Tessai waves back, looking mystified, then waits until the three men have left the club before walking back to his office on shaky legs. He copies the footage he’d promised Kirishima-san onto an SD card, then deletes the hard copy from the security system’s memory banks. He slips the card into an envelope and seals it, then sends the owner’s assistant an email that it’s done and available to be picked up at his convenience (something tells him an offer to mail it or send it over by way of one of his own employees would be turned down). Then he sighs heavily, relief leaving him feeling drained and trembling in all his limbs. Tessai pulls out his cell phone as he locks the last of the doors behind him and heads for his car, waking his lover for the second time in four months.

 

“Jin? I’m so sorry to wake you. It’s just been….a night.” He hears the other man yawn on his end of their connection, then his voice comes back, sounding somewhat clearer.

 

“What happened, Tessai? Are you all right?”

 

“I’m….entirely sure I don’t know. I met the owner tonight. In person…,” he says slowly, driving towards their cozy little one bedroom apartment in a daze. He hears Jin curse softly. They’d talked a lot before he’d taken this job, and Jin knows some of the rumors too.

 

“Shall I get up and make some tea? Pour you a drink?”

 

“I….” Tessai suddenly laughs a little wildly. “If it’s not too insane to ask, I think I’d prefer you open a bottle of champagne. I have a feeling we’re going to be able to afford that two-bedroom you’ve been drooling over a lot sooner than we’d expected.”

 

******

 

Akihito is honestly too stunned to react as he’s firmly marched out of the club. He starts to panic as his brain starts to provide him with all the many,  _ many _ different ways he’s worked at flirting information out of that guy….oh man, the poor guy, he hopes the bouncers aren’t gonna beat him up or anything, it’s not really his fault, he just happened to be the only person anywhere near Aki’s own age group who works for the official he’s investigating and who happened to like to hang out in one of Asami’s clubs and who, after a bit of observation on Akihito’s part, had also happened to probably be gay. He doesn’t know how Asami and Feilong happen to be here, although he assumes that manager guy probably saw him and recognized him and called someone who in turn called Asami because he’s pretty sure people like club managers don’t have Asami’s personal phone number and it’s way past business hours. So...so had Asami and Feilong just come to the club. Or...or, oh  _ gods _ had they seen the surveillance footage and gotten the wrong idea? Like, really badly the wrong idea? Shit, he can’t even get his brain to work, he’s freaking out too hard.

 

Asami ushers him into the back of the limo, just shy of actually tossing him in, and the climbs slowly in behind him, followed by Feilong. Asami folds his arms and just  _ looks  _ at him. Akihito wants to get angry, because he knows perfectly well he hasn’t  _ actually _ done anything wrong, but the thought that Asami and Feilong think he’s been out running around on him, and his own imagination thinking about the ways men like them deal with people who betray them has him too scared for righteous indignation. He opens his mouth, can’t find any words, and then closes it again.

 

“Well,” says Asami coolly. “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”

 

And he picks up a tablet that Akihito hadn’t noticed before, sitting on the black leather seat next to him, tapping the screen to bring it to life, then flips it around so that Aki can see it. Can see himself sitting next to that stranger at the bar, laughing and smiling and touching his arm and...and Asami and Feilong have obviously seen all of it. Watching it on video like this, he can see that it looks really bad. Man, he’d thought the guy was going to see right through him because he really has no idea how to go about flirting or trying to pick someone up but boy, you sure can’t tell it from the video. Which looks very damning indeed.

 

“A...Asami,” he whispers, “it was for  _ work _ . I swear! You have to believe me! I...look!” He wrestles with his collar and pocket at the same time, yanking the wire in opposite directions by accident so that his efforts have no result whatsoever. “That guy, I don’t even know him….”

 

“I see,” murmurs Asami, eyes flashing. “And this is supposed to make things seem  _ better _ ?”

 

“No,” cries Akihito, “I mean, you don’t understand! He was….I mean, he works for this councilman I’m trying to get some dirt on, and I tried every other way I could think of, but the guy, he’s slippery, and I never could catch him. It took me weeks to find someone who worked for him who liked to go to one of your clubs.  _ Your _ clubs, Asami, because I knew I’d be safe there!” 

 

“Oh I see. Safe, because my employees know better than to touch you, so of course you’d be allowed in, and none of them would interfere with you.” Asami’s voice is devoid of emotion. Akihito feels tears of panic pricking at the corners of his eyes. No, this can’t be happening. It just...it can’t. Not after how far they’ve come. 

 

“No, you’re not listening. Please, Asami, you have to listen. I wasn’t even drinking. Look, if you just  _ look _ at the video, you’ll see that I dumped out my drinks every time the guy went to the bathroom or turned away for a minute. I was getting  _ him _ drunk, just to get information. Nothing happened, I swear!”

 

“Nothing, except that you touched another man, a stranger, and let him touch you, in one of  _ my _ clubs, where  _ my _ people could see it?”

 

“Asami,” says Feilong in a quiet voice, “look at him.” Asami glances back at Feilong, then takes a closer look at Akihito’s face. He sighs, and shoots Feilong a dirty look. Feilong shakes his head. “Enough. You’re about to make him cry.” He reaches out and taps an icon on the tablet’s screen, whereupon the video is unmuted and the sound of Akihito’s conversation with the increasingly drunk civil servant can be faintly, but perfectly, heard. 

 

“You….you knew,” says Aki flatly. Asami rolls his eyes.

 

“Akihito, surely after all this time, you might take a moment to think that perhaps I’ve come to trust you a little?”

 

Akihito’s panic vanishes like smoke, to be replaced by outrage. 

 

“Oh, you bastard. How dare you? How could you let me think you thought I’d ever cheat on you? You knew the whole time I was just working a story, and you had to come down here and embarrass me in front of all those people? When you knew I was only  _ working _ ??”

 

Abruptly, he finds himself slammed up against the door of the limo, Asami looming over him with his teeth flashing in the darkness of the limo’s cab and his eyes flaring dangerously.

 

“It’s interesting though, isn’t it,” he growls softly into Aki’s ear, “that I had to find out about it from Kirishima, who called me a little while ago after being alerted by my very observant new club manager, that the young man he’d seen me with at the grand opening was now sitting at my bar looking quite cozy with someone else?”

 

“There was nothing to  _ alert _ you  _ about _ , you ass,” Aki spits back, shoving ineffectually at Asami’s shoulders, and trying to ignore the shiver going up his spine.

 

“Watch yourself, little boy,” says Asami, his voice going impossibly deeper. “One phone call. A few moments of your time to let me know you’d be working a source in one of my clubs, and then I wouldn’t have had to look at this video of another man touching what’s mine.”

 

Akihito gulps. Ok, so maybe in hindsight it could have been a better idea to let Asami in on his plans. But he hadn’t even been sure the guy would head for Yuwaku tonight, and when he had, Aki had jumped at his chance after waiting for so long, not even thinking about it, because he’d been frustrated by how long he’s been trying to get this story, and sick of fucking Mitarai making fun of him every damned day for not getting anything yet. 

 

“Alright, fine, I’m sorry. You’re right. I should have called you, but things came together really fast, and I’ve been trying to get something on this councilman for  _ weeks _ . And part of the reason it took so long was because I waited until I found someone who went to one of  _ your _ clubs instead of some other random bar, so that it’d be safer.”

 

“In light of some of your other past efforts at getting a story, that much foresight is appreciated,” purrs Asami, leaning closer to lick the shell of Akihito’s ear. “But you still let another man touch you, my cute little pet, and that,” he breathes, “is asking a bit much.”

 

“ _ I _ wanted to kill him,” says Feilong casually, and Aki notices that his other lover is cleaning his nails with one of his knives and looking at Akihito an awful lot like he’s dinner. 

 

“You guys are acting like jerks,” mutters Akihito sullenly, trying again to push Asami away, mostly in hopes that the man won’t notice the bulge growing in the front of his pants. “You really don’t have anything to be mad about. I’d never betray either one of you, and you know it.”

 

“Oh, we’re not mad,” says Asami slowly, and Akihito really wants to ignore the sigh of relief that escapes him, because geez, how lame is he? “But you’re still going to pay the price for not bothering to let us in on your little scheme, Aki-kun.”

 

“Oh yes,” agrees Feilong cheerfully.

 

“All. Night. Long,” finishes Asami, leaning down further and biting Aki sharply on the neck. Akihito wants to hate the way his traitorous body melts a little at the hard clench of lust in his belly at the pain. He squirms under Asami.

 

“That’s….that’s not fair,” he pants breathlessly.

 

“When you sleep with predators,” purrs Asami, his mouth curving into a wicked, satisfied smile, “my sweet little helpless kitten, and you allow some  _ animal _ to lay its hands on what belongs to them, then you had better expect to pay the price.”

 

Akihito moans helplessly and arches up against Asami’s hard body.

 

******  

 

He’s too busy kissing Asami to do more than sense when his lover hauls him into his lap and turns them. Warm lips on the back of his neck, then teeth scraping softly down to his shoulder alert him to Feilong’s presence. He’s still fully clothed but he already feels so hot all over it’s almost embarrassing, like he’d going to come in his pants like some horny teenager. Even if it wouldn’t be the first time. A distant part of his brain thinks he really ought to be protesting this kind of treatment. Ought to be furious with them, and if he hadn’t already gotten more than enough information to move forward with his story, well, maybe he’d have protested a little more. Or maybe not. Sure, Asami has pulled the “I’m going to show you who you belong to” act before, but something feels different about it this time. His foolish little adrenaline junkie soul thrills at the flare of danger in both Asami and Feilong’s eyes. He moans again when Feilong’s teeth nip at the spot where his neck and shoulder meet and he rolls his hips back and forth, grinding against both of them. When Asami finally frees his mouth, pulling back with a scrape and tug of teeth at his bottom lip that stings a little, he whines in his throat and leans his head back on Feilong’s shoulder, gazing up at Asami from under his lashes.

 

“You’re behaving a bit surprisingly responsive about being dragged out of the bar and manhandled by us right now,” smirks Asami, reaching between them and tracing the tip of one finger down the outline of Akihito’s erection, pressed tightly against the seam of the shockingly expensive jeans Asami had bought him in that fancy men’s store. Aki bucks his hips up into the touch, biting his lip.

 

“Maybe I got a little worked up in that bar,” he says slyly, intentionally leaving out at which  _ point _ he’d developed such feelings, which even he knows is probably a bit reckless considering the atmosphere in the back of the limo at the moment. Asami’s eyes narrow. Feilong’s teeth tighten against his skin just a little.

 

“Did you,” muses his older lover.  Feilong just makes a little snarling noise through his teeth that seems to vibrate its way straight down Akihito’s spine and into his dick.  _ Shit, _ he thinks a little wildly,  _  I only had about half of one of those drinks that guy bought me, but it feels like I had a lot more. Don’t be stupid. Just gonna keep my mouth shut. They’re already bad enough. I wanna be able to walk tomorrow, right?..... _

_ …… _

_ Right? _

_ ……. _

_ ……. _

_ Fuck it. _

 

He looks Asami straight in the eye and hurls himself headfirst off the edge of his own sense of self-preservation, even knowing that tonight, it’s a very,  _ very _ long. Way. Down.

 

“Yeah,” he tosses out almost offhandedly. “Wondering the whole night if you’d show up. Since I didn’t call to let you know what I was gonna be doing and stuff.” (He honestly had just been in such a hurry and so excited to finally catch his target in the right place at the right time that he hadn’t thought about it, knowing himself to be safe in an establishment owned by Asami, but gods help him, he wants to know what will happen).

 

“Ohh, Akihito,” says Asami softly, “you have  _ no _ idea how sorry you’re going to be that you just said that.”

 

His lover’s evil sneer and golden eyes flaring with merciless heat are the last things he sees as the blindfold slips over the front of his face and is deftly secured behind his head before he can even finish opening his mouth to protest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Feilong get Akihito home and the fun (?) begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I have no idea how long this story is going to end up being. I'm just going to let it take me where it wants to, and do every nasty thing I can think of to poor Akihito. He's asked for it, after all. While I do have a list, as requested by my friend for whom it's being written, and to my delight, surprise and very great pleasure our personal kinks line up in a surprisingly encompassing way, I am also open to suggestions, which I'll talk over with them but we may decide to include. So if there's anything you've been itching to see happen to Aki in a scene, please let me know and we'll definitely consider all requests. It's gonna be a very long scene, after all. 
> 
> Just bear in mind that Asami and Feilong won't do anything to Akihito that he'll hate. They won't damage him, and they won't humiliate him beyond a bit of verbal teasing and breaking down his defenses. As long as it's consensual, the sky's the limit.

He’s still waiting breathlessly to see what will happen next after everything goes dark when he feels the car come to a stop and hears the engine turn off. Damn, he’d been so caught up in the byplay between the three of them that he hadn’t even noticed how close to home they’d gotten. 

It’s not like he hasn’t been blindfolded before, just that it’s always been after they were already in bed. Or the playroom. Or living room, that one time in Asami’s home office, the other time in the bedroom Feilong sometimes shares with Yoh when Asami had been out of town...But being ushered out of the limo when he can’t see where he’s going makes him feel disoriented and off-balance, which is not a feeling he likes very much. His fingers grip too tightly at Feilong’s arm when the man helps him out of the limo. His other hand gropes blindly and he stumbles, a small cry of alarm escaping his mouth without thought as he starts to fall to his knees. 

 

But before he can hit the ground, hands are on him, catching him, steadying him, and then setting him back on his feet. Both of their hands, reflexes equally fast, their instinct to protect him. Always. He feels the warmth of two bodies on either side of him and lets out a long breath, releasing his tension along with it.

 

“Sorry,” he says softly, leaning his head against one of their chests, not knowing until he does so that it’s Asami because of his scent and the feel of the lapel of his expensive suit under Aki’s cheek, but knowing that someone will be there. “Didn’t mean to freak.”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Asami says, the low rumble of his voice against Akihito’s ear taking on a comforting tone just for a few moments, long enough to make sure he’s okay, then it turns back into black sin again. “Not when all you should be worrying about it what’s going to happen when we get you upstairs.” Akihito whimpers softly. Asami lets go of him for a few seconds, to go and quietly say something to Suoh, probably instructions about whatever he wishes for his employee to do in the morning or something. He’s so used to it, and to the big blond man’s presence, that he’s able to tune it out and lean back against Feilong, who keeps one arm wrapped around his middle while his other hand slips under the hem of Aki’s shirt to tease at the skin just above the waistband of his jeans with the tips of those viciously sharp nails, pebbling Akihito’s flesh and making him shiver. He hears Asami’s footsteps when he returns. Akihito has been blindfolded only a few times in all the time the three of them have been together. 

 

As Asami stops somewhere in front of him, his mind is taken back to the night his two lovers had taken him out to dinner at one of Tokyo’s top restaurants, then to the entertainment complex, Joypolis, where they’d played all manner of games before going home and having mind-blowing sex. When Asami had blindfolded him, even though he’d agreed to it, he’d found it disorienting and almost a little scary at first. For the first few moments, not knowing which of them was doing what to him had thrown him so off-balance he’d been too freaked out to enjoy it. But because he’d had such a great time that night, he’d forced himself to calm down and breathe, to focus on his other senses, and then he’d found that the lack of sight had actually amplified his other senses and he hadn’t needed his eyes at all to be able to tell Asami and Feilong from each other. His body knew them well; the sound of their voices, the way they smelled, the way their hands felt, the difference in the taste and texture of their lips. 

 

As though the memory has some kind of magic, Akihito’s other senses seem to sharpen. Even though Asami has yet to touch him again, it’s almost as though he can see the man, sensing his body heat through their clothes, and he knows his lover is standing close, staring down at him with those wild tiger eyes sliding over his captive body like he’s lunch.

 

“Asami,” he breathes softly.

 

“Why don’t we just avoid any more possible stumbles,” muses Asami, and Aki can tell he’s smiling. Strong hands settle on his waist. He’s not the least bit surprised when Asami ducks one shoulder and lifts him effortlessly. Gods know he’s been thrown over the man’s shoulder so many times he’s intimately familiar with the sensation of it, so he can tell that Asami’s moving more slowly and purposefully than he usually does, just so he won’t startle Akihito. Feilong keeps his hands on him too, steadying him in place. “Feilong, if you don’t mind, make sure he doesn’t bump his head on anything?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Akihito is glad for the blindfold then, since it means neither of them can see the way his eyes shine a little too much underneath the soft silk, gratitude for the care they’re taking despite the heat and wildness that flares between all of them tonight. He doesn’t want to change that flavor. He’s stoked that flame himself on purpose, to see what will happen, and he knows he’d be disappointed not to find out. He closes his eyes behind the blindfold and concentrates, instead of on all the little ways they take care of him even at times like this, on the powerful shift and play of Asami’s muscles where he’s draped over the man’s tall, strong body, inhales the scents of tobacco and sandalwood and vanishingly expensive clothing and Asami’s own smell that he’s never been able to put into words, feels the solid and unshakable band of his lover’s arm wrapped around his thighs right below his ass that holds him effortlessly in place. So by the time the elevator reaches the top floor and he hears the door to the penthouse unlock, he’s pretty much only thinking about what they’re about to do to him.

 

He feels Feilong slip his shoes off and hears them hit the floor as he feels Asami’s body shift while he toes off his own shoes. The place has actually felt like home for long enough that he senses when they pass through the living room and into the hall, how many steps before Asami will stop outside the bedroom and turn. He feels the vibration in the floor when one of them steps on the hidden pressure point in the floor that opens the door to the secret playroom. His heart rate doubles when Asami sets him back upright and onto his own feet, not letting go until he’s sure Akihito is steady on them. 

 

“How do we want him, do you think?” muses Feilong, making Aki startle a little to hear his smooth, contralto voice right next to his ear.

 

“I intend to take much longer than he’d be comfortable on his feet,” is Asami’s ominous reply. “Start getting those clothes off. Don’t forget the recording gear he’s wearing, because you’re the one who’ll answer for it if he doesn’t have all the data he’s about to pay so dearly for intact once we’re done with him. I’ll pull out the platform and a few things we’ll need before we get started.”

 

Akihito bites his lip hard to keep from whimpering at these words. He’s less successful at suppressing a shiver when Feilong’s deft fingers flip up his collar and gently work free the tiny wire and microphone hidden there. He disconnects it, then reaches into the pocket of Aki’s snug, perfectly fitted designer jeans and plucks out the receiver with its precious sim card inside. Akihito can’t see what he does with them, but he trusts that they’ll be safe. Despite the threat implicit in Asami’s words, he can also hear that it really is true that his lovers aren’t angry. He’s not afraid, but he knows the threat is no idle one. He  _ is _ nervous. It doesn’t stop him in the slightest from being excited at the same time. 

 

He can hear Asami moving quietly around the room. The low grind of the little motor that slides the recessed platform out of the wall. The soft chime of steel accompanied by the scent of leather. He catalogues these things and almost squirms with impatience to know what they mean as Feilong slowly unbuttons his shirt, leaning down to capture his mouth in a rough kiss. Aki moans softly into it. Their tongues tangle. He tries to reach for Feilong once his shirt slides down his arms and drops to the floor, but his wrists are grabbed from behind and, instead, as Fei busies himself with Akihito’s pants, he’s held captive and strong, supple leather cuffs are buckled firmly around his slender wrists. Arms lift him as the last of his clothing is tugged away and he’s set on his knees, recognizing the padded platform. 

 

His muscles tense as together they manhandle him into position. Partly it’s just his instinct to struggle against invisible assault. Partly it’s just because he can’t help how damn much it turns him on to fight them and know he’s going to lose; they’re going to do whatever they want, and even if he fought with all his strength he couldn’t stop them and it’s a  _ rush _ . But he tries to make his body relax. He really doesn’t want to make things  _ worse _ , and he’s not absolutely positive there isn’t just a little bit of actual anger behind what they’re planning to do to him. He lets out a small, embarrassing yelp when Asami’s sharp teeth nip the shell of his ear hard enough to sting.

 

“Go ahead and struggle,” breathes that wicked voice into his ear, making him shiver. “I know you want to.” As if sensing Aki’s uncertainty despite the fact that he can’t look him in the eye (and probably he can, because in spite of the trouble they’d had communicating for so damn long in the past, Asami is uncannily good at practically reading Akihito’s mind), Asami tilts the boy’s head back with gentle fingers on his chin and kisses him. “Stop,” he murmurs against Aki’s lips. “We knew you weren’t doing anything to betray our trust. Come now, after everything, have you not learned to tell the difference between fantasy and reality? Akihito. You  _ know _ that if either of us were truly annoyed with you, we would not be playing.”

 

Akihito blinks behind the blindfold. Wow, he feels kind of stupid, because of course they wouldn’t. There aren’t very many rules between them, and the way they do things would probably be really confusing to a lot of people who live a BDSM lifestyle, but one thing that is hard and fast and  _ none _ of them would ever violate it is that they do not do this if anyone is actually pissed. The very reason it’s a rule is because both Asami and Feilong know perfectly well that they’d both used Akihito’s inability to resist his own body’s desires in the past, and the trust that had damaged had taken a long time to rebuild. But it  _ has _ been rebuilt. Akihito relaxes in their hands for a moment, then, just as Asami is opening his mouth to try to reassure him once more, he grins and hurls himself sideways with all his strength. It’s as much a show of faith as it is an attempt to struggle, because if he were to succeed, he’d fall off the side of the platform and very likely hurt himself. Instead, hands close around his cuffed wrists and arms grasp him around the waist, yanking him back into position. He writhes and struggles as the force him back onto his knees. He squirms and curses as more leather wraps around his ankles, then his thighs. He doesn’t stop, even as his struggles grow more and more futile, the thrill of it ramping up the thrill higher and higher. As leather straps encase his torso and the inevitable soft click of one D-ring after another slowly seal his fate, he writhes in their grasp and shakes his head.

 

“No,” he pants breathlessly, “you territorial bastards. I’m not your  _ property _ . Let me go!”

 

Feilong’s response is a low, ominous laugh, in the midst of which he leans down and licks a long, slow stripe up the length of Aki’s achingly hard cock. Asami tightens his grip on the leather harness adorning the younger man’s chest and pulls him firmly back against his unyielding body.

 

“It’s adorable that you think you can do a thing about what we’re going to do to you,” he whispers into Akihito’s ear. “Property? Oh, my sweet pet, after all this time do you still not understand? You’ve never been so trivial as mere property. What you are is  _ mine _ , and it will be my very great pleasure to demonstrate the meaning of that to you until you are ready to admit it.”

 

Akihito shivers and moans as Asami’s teeth sink into his shoulder while his arms are forced over his head and the final  _ click _ renders him completely helpless. Sturdy straps weave an inescapable web about his body. The cuffs on his ankles connect to the rings on the straps around his thighs, keeping him on his knees. Short straps secured to the body harness prevent his legs from closing, and no matter how hard he pulls, he cannot budge the chain that holds his arms over his head. One more cool leather strap slides around his neck. He can feel Asami’s fingers on the buckle, but they pause.

 

“Will you wear it?” Aki freezes in his attempts at useless thrashing, startled by Asami’s question. But he doesn’t have to think about it, not really, not after everything he knows now, after the things he’d learned over the course of one day playing at what it would mean to really be Asami’s slave.

 

“Yes,” he breathes, not caring one bit that it’s a complete contradiction of everything he’s just said. That had been part of the game. This is…..well, he’s not sure what this is, but it’s real, and he knows he doesn’t have to fear it. As the buckle chimes softly under his chin when Asami pulls the strap through it and fastens it gently, not too tight but riding lightly against the skin of his throat, Asami turns his head to the side and ravishes his mouth with a mind-numbing kiss.

 

“Thank you,” murmurs his lover as he pulls away. “But now I think it’s time we got on with teaching you a lesson you’ll never forget.”

 

“O-oh yeah?” gasps Akihito, glad again for the blindfold so they can’t see how fucking sappy he’s feeling even though they’re acting like a bunch of chest-beating cave men or else they might see how easy it would probably be for them to make him admit that he does, indeed, belong to them right the fuck now. Which would suck, because he  _ really _ doesn’t want to stop. 

 

“Ohh, yes,” growls Asami, making a fist around the straps criss-crossing Akihito’s back and abruptly shoving two slicked fingers deeply into his ass. Aki cries out and arches into the intrusion as Asami curls his fingers grinding them against his prostate with unerring accuracy. 

 

“Shall I fetch a cock ring?” asks Feilong, lightly stroking the moaning boy’s cock with one hand while toying with his nipple rings with the other.

 

“No,” says Asami evilly. “I have no intention of making him hold back. Not that we won’t spend a  _ lot _ of time making him beg for release, because we certainly will, but I also intend to make him come so many times he’ll be coming dry by the time we’re done with him, and begging us to let him rest. And then, sweet Akihito,” he redirects his words to his captive boy, twisting his fingers and rubbing back and forth over his sweet spot, “We’ll make you come one. Last. Time. No matter how hard you cry.”

 

Abruptly, he pulls his fingers out. Aki groans when something hard and cool is forced inside him. He gasps and cries out when it nestles against his insides in just the right spot and then begins to vibrate.

 

“Ah! Oh….ohhh fuck….”

 

“Go pick something, FeiFei,” says Asami with a chuckle. Akihito yelps when the palm of his lover’s hand connects with his ass with a sharp slap. “Let’s see if we can make him come while he’s crying.”

 

From the feel of it, Feilong has chosen the leather paddle. Asami switches between his hand and the wooden spoon. All are some of Aki’s favorite toys to be spanked with, and his lovers know his body well. There’s a thrill to not knowing who or what is going to strike him next. It doesn’t interfere with his enjoyment of the sensations, but it keeps him guessing too much for him to sink into that hazy, floaty place in his head where he can take more and more and more without it pushing him over the edge into real tears. He feels it all more intensely. The intimate, snapping sting of Asami’s palm or fingers. The sharp little bite of the wooden spoon all over his bottom and thighs. The warm burn of the paddle covering his ass with heat that spreads over and sinks into his skin. And through it all, the vibrator buzzes viciously against his sweet spot, causing slick precome to well up from his aching cock, weeping from his slit and covering his hardness with drooling wetness that drips down his shaft and onto the padding beneath him. 

 

Tears of need and pain and frustration well up in his eyes and leak slowly down his face. It’s not more than he can take. Far from it. He wants  _ more. _ He wants them to spank him until the heat of it matches the heat inside him, burns him up until he combusts, but they don’t. 

 

“Please, please,” he sobs finally. 

 

“What’s the matter, Ototo,” coos Feilong in mock concern. “Does it hurt?”

 

“ _ No _ ,” cries Akihito, writhing in his bonds. “I...I need….I need more!”

 

“Filthy boy,” purrs Asami. He drops the spoon entirely and wraps an arm around Aki’s chest, holding him still against his powerful body while he increases both the speed and force of the spanking. Between blows from his hand, Feilong brings the paddle down harder. Akihito howls when the vibrations in his ass are suddenly turned up higher. He knows that if someone would just  _ breathe _ on his dick he’d explode, but they ignore it entirely. The blindfold is probably entirely superfluous at this point, since even without it he’d be blinded by tears. He sobs unashamedly and begs them….for more, for mercy, to let him come. Then Asami starts to talk to him.

 

“ _ Filthy _ little boy.” he repeats, his voice a low, rumbling snarl in Akihito’s ear. “You’re so pretty like this. I’ll never get tired of the way your body responds. So you want to come? Do you think I should let you? After I had to watch another man lay his dirty hands on what belongs to me? Called in the middle of the night because  _ my people _ were watching it happen? In one of my own properties? You belong to  _ me. _ And  _ no one _ touches what’s mine. Look at you. Try and deny it all you like, but your body knows it’s true. Oh, Aki-kun, this is only the beginning. I’m going to fuck you after you come. So hard, little boy. You’ll scream. And you’ll love it. You’ll beg for more of it. We’ll both fuck you so many times you’ll lose count. You think this is a spanking? You’re not going to sit comfortably for a week by the time we’re done. This is nothing. There’s probably nothing in this room we’re not going to use on you except the cane and the tawse, and that’s only because this is a lesson and not a punishment. Going to whip you raw all over, my beautiful, naughty pet….”

 

“Asami,  _ please _ ,” sobs Akihito.

 

“I’ll never get tired of hearing those words from your mouth,” growls Asami, scraping his teeth over Aki’s neck and biting down on his shoulder again. Akihito screams as the vibrator buzzes even harder. “ _ Come,”  _ snarls Asami through his teeth, his hand cracking down on the center of the little photographer’s ass, jolting the vibrator so that it grinds into him even harder. Aki’s cry ramps up into a shriek as his body convulses. His cock twitches and jerks, jets of sticky seed spurting out as he comes and comes through his helpless sobs. 

 

The spanking stops, and hands soothe and pet his heated skin. The vibrator is turned off and slowly tugged from his body. He leans into the stroking, his breath harsh in his lungs. Feilong’s slender fingers wipe away the tears that have soaked through the blindfold, and his lips suck hungry, eager kisses from Aki’s lips. He hums happily under the attention, his body feeling warm and lax in their hands.

 

Warm, slippery fingers slide into him once again. He whimpers and shakes his head. It’s too soon. He’s too sensitive.

 

“Oh Aki-kun,” purrs Asami ruthlessly, scissoring his fingers apart, “we’re only getting started.”

 

Letting his head fall forwards so that neither of them can see it, as Feilong’s deft fingers lightly stroke his spent cock, sending sparks of pleasurepain through his oversensitized body, Akihito grins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito finally gets fucked for the first time, and also manages to surprise both his lovers. Asami decides his pet is enjoying his lesson a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than I usually write, but I've decided that what I think I'm going to do is have each orgasm be a chapter. That's just the plan at this point, and is subject to change depending on how things progress. There's not actually a lot of heavy kink in this one, but that's going to change fast in the next one, and it'll only get worse from there on out (or better, depending on how you look at it!)
> 
> Also, please don't assume that real people have the stamina for extended and intense scenes like the one this story is depicting. Some people do, some don't. Everyone is different. It's a Dominant's job to ALWAYS pay attention to their sub's responses to what's happening as well as to their emotional, physical and mental response to an extended scene. Asami is a sex god and about as close to a mind reader when it comes to Akihito as it's possible to be. Real people aren't all like that, so you should never assume. I'm personally blessed to have that kind of relationship with my sub. I can tell how she's responding to a scene even if she tries to hide it from me because she wants the scene really badly, but something feels off to me. We are so lucky to have found each other. Our communication isn't just verbal, it's intuitive and very special and unique. It'd be awesome if everyone was like that, but they're not. Never assume that just because your sub doesn't use their safeword or show you in some other way that things are getting overwhelming for them or the type of play, despite the fact it's what they asked for, isn't working for them, that they're fine. Real people should check in, ask, stop every now and then to make sure things are still okay.

It’s obvious from the way the boy arches his hips up for it and begs him that he fully expects Asami to take him as he so often does. Enough prep so that it won’t harm him, which is easy when he’s using the prohibitively expensive lubricant he acquires once a month in rather astonishing amounts from the little old herbalist whose location he guards like a state secret, then a good hard fuck just the way Aki like it. Under normal circumstances, he’d be right. But Asami has  _ plans _ , and no matter how much his pet loves rough sex, even he has his limits, and if he’s going to come through tonight in one piece, Asami has to take his time now, whether Akihito likes it or not. 

 

He spreads his fingers slowly, gently opening Akihito’s body. His pet grunts in frustration and bucks into him, whimpering in frustration. Asami grins and nips him sharply on the ear in retribution.

 

“I’ll tell you what, pet,” he says without remorse. “Listen closely. You’re going to be fucked to many times and so many different ways that if we don’t take the time to prepare you sufficiently, you’re going to be in more pain than you like tomorrow. So...you can deal with the frustration of a little gentleness now, just for a few minutes, so that your cute little hole is nice and loose for me, or….:

 

“Or….what,” gasps Akihito, squirming against him and trying to rub his perfect little ass against Asami’s crotch to encourage him.

 

“Or I  _ will _ fuck you right now, but you’ll have to deal with me pushing my cock inside you so slowly that it will drive you mad, but allow you body to open for me slowly and without pain. You don’t get to have it hurt this first time, Aki, no matter how much you think you want it to.”

 

Akihito cocks his head to the side, the way he always does when he’s thinking hard, and which Asami and Feilong both privately think is adorable, as though he’s listening to some inner voice. He sighs finally, and then surprises Asami nearly speechless.

 

“Wha...ah...whatever you think is best,” he says quietly, relaxing in Asami’s arms. Feilong and Asami exchange a brief, startled look, then grin at each other in triumph. Every time Akihito is honest about both his desires and the reality of his submission is like a surprising and wonderful gift. It proves how on board the boy is with what they’re doing, and frees them to be as ruthless as they want to be with him. Asami gives him honesty in return.

 

“Either one will work, Aki-kun. If there’s one you prefer even a little, it’s fine. I love fingering your tight little ass, but I’m going to be doing a lot of that, so you can feel free to choose whichever sounds more fun to you, even if both will be a little frustrating for you. Don’t worry though. You’ll be getting fucked good and hard as soon as your body is loose enough for it.”

 

“The...the second one,” mutters Akihito, blushing adorably as he still so frequently does, despite the fact that they have all seen everything there is to see of one another countless times. Somehow, no matter how much they corrupt him, the boy still retains a certain innocence that Asami’s black soul finds endlessly appealing. He’d once assumed that he, and later Feilong, would eventually erase that aspect of Akihito’s personality, but now he truly believes that nothing they do will ever touch it. There is something so pure and bright inside his pet that no darkness will ever touch. As impossible as it seems, Akihito will simply always remain just as filled with light and naivete as he is with depravity and lust, no matter how far down the rabbit hole into mad, dark lust they lead him. 

 

“Y-you….I’ve felt...I mean, you’ve used your fingers on me hundreds of times, when you….or I....don’t want it to hurt, so I know what that feels like. You….you’ve never done the. The other thing. Not slow anyway, not so it won’t hurt a little,” Akihito admits in a halting voice. Asami and Feilong exchange delighted grins. 

 

It will take some finesse to use his considerable size to stretch his boy, but Asami has learned a great many lessons very well, and he knows how to do what he’s offered. Oh, but poor Akihito is going to be mad with need by the time he’s done. The sadist in him is thrilled with the choice, not because it will cause physical pain, but because he knows how long it’s going to take and how frantic Akihito is going to be before he’s finished.

 

“As you wish,” he rumbles in a voice gone even deeper with shadowed desire. Aki quivers a little at the sound. “Feilong, hold him still. He’s going to want to try to hurry things along at some point. Don’t let him, or I’ll make you sorry for it later.”

 

“Of course, Master,: says Feilong with ill-concealed glee.  _ He  _  knows what his baby brother is in for even if Akihito doesn’t. He kneels up facing their little lover and wraps his arms around the slim, bound body, gathering Aki close and holding him firmly. His arms could be bands of iron for all the effect Aki’s struggles are going to have on them. Akihito sighs and lays his head on Fei’s shoulder, relaxing into his embrace. At least for now. Asami settles his hands on Akihito’s hips and tugs him backwards so that his back is arched as much as his bindings will allow, his perfect little round ass thrust out. The older man kneels behind him. He dips his fingers into the jar of lubricant once more and slowly thrusts the first two in and out of Aki’s hole a few more times, coating his entrance with an exorbitant amount of the expensive stuff, then he positively slathers a further obscene amount of the stuff on his cock, closing his eyes with a sigh at the pleasure. The herbalist’s secret concoction is really the only reason he’s willing to do this. He’s tried over and over again to get her to tell him her secret blend, but no amount of money in the world will budge her. 

 

Akihito whimpers and tries to press his hips back into Asami when he gently nudges the head of his slicked cock against the boy’s softened hole. Feilong growls warningly and grasps his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Aki whines in frustration but goes still.

 

“If you move, I’m going to stop,” says Asami firmly. Akihito sighs and gives in, nodding and relaxing in Feilong’s hold. “Good boy. One more rule. I know you like it when it burns a little, but you are to tell me if you feel any pain at all. I’ll know. Your body can’t hide from me what you feel. Your word on it, or I’ll prep you the normal way and you can just deal with it,”

 

“I promise,” mutters Akihito. It’s a little sullen, because he very obviously wants to get on with things already, but Asami knows Aki won’t break his word. He smirks at his pet’s frustration and gives him a kiss on the back of his neck.

 

Slowly and painstakingly, and tamping down viciously on his own desire to rut into the willing body before him, he gently eases the head of his erection forwards a fraction of an inch….then pulls back. Akihito leans his forehead against Feilong’s chest and shivers, making a helpless sound in his throat. Asami grips his hips firmly and rocks his own forward again, pressing in another fraction before pulling back. He does it over and over, each time pushing gently inside Aki’s tight little body a tiny bit more. The gentle, horribly shallow thrusts cause the young man no pain, easing him open too slowly to allow the tight muscle of his entrance to burn or ache from the intrusion. Within the first couple of minutes Akihito is shaking. After three he starts to beg Asami to just fuck him. Asami ignores him and continues his careful, infinitely gentle assault on the boy’s body. When the broad head of his cock finally eases past the tightest part of Aki’s hole, the little photographer is sobbing in frustrated desire, every muscle quivering with the wish to fuck back into Asami’s slow, gentle thrusts, but he keeps his word. 

 

Instead of pulling back, this time Asami holds completely still. He waits, unmoving, gritting his teeth against the exquisitely tight clenching of Akihito’s hole around the sensitive head of his cock. He waits. Waits, though it’s killing him, until he feels that tightness slowly relax. Hiding a decidedly filthy smile in Aki’s hair, he smoothly rolls his hips forward, filling his lover gently and painlessly. Akihito moans and rocks back into him as his grip on the boy’s hips loosen, knowing he won’t hurt him now.

 

“Ngh...ah...Asami….feels…”

 

“Am I hurting you?”

 

“N-no. Just….feels full. Ohh. Asami. Fuck me. Please. It doesn’t hurt.”

 

Asami chuckles softly. He gives Feilong a significant look, which is returned with knowing Intent. Feilong adjusts his hold, tugging Akihito’s upper body forwards to the extent his bonds will allow while Asami tilts his hips back.

 

“Don’t worry pet,” he growls softly. “We have no intention of stopping until it does.” He rocks back, dragging his cock slowly out of Aki’s body until only the very tip remains grasped within the clutching heat of the younger man’s body. His fingers tighten on soft, pliant flesh. Feilong rises up on his knees and presses a thumb to Akihito’s bottom lip, urging the boy’s mouth open. Aki takes the thumb in his mouth and sucks eagerly. Then, while his attention is distracted, Asami slams his cock into his little lover’s body with all the force of the muscles in his hips and back. The sound of flesh on flesh is nearly as loud as the leather paddle striking flesh. Akihito cries out loudly, his mouth falling open wide, and Feilong takes the opportunity to withdraw his thumb and slide his cock in instead, muffling Aki’s howl of pleasure. Knowing Aki is prepared for it, even though he’s done it in a different way than usual, Asami holds nothing back, fucking hard into his boy’s willing hole, reveling in the sounds of Akihito’s loud cries of pleasure muffled by Feilong’s cock. They’ve secured him well, more thoroughly than usual, so that they’ll be able to do all the things they want to do and Aki will be supported and immobilized without them having to spare any attention for it. The cuffs around his wrists are suspension cuffs, so that even by the time he’s too wrecked to support himself at all, his circulation won’t be compromised. The straps and d-rings are easily removed and each is placed with the thought of swift changes in position in mind. Asami can fuck him as hard as he likes and Akihito’s body barely budges. He’s free to use his mouth on Feilong without fear of the force of Asami’s brutal thrusts forcing him too far down Feilong’s cock and choking him. 

 

Then Feilong lets out a startled, breathy moan and Asami tears his eyes away from the sight of his cock drilling into his pet’s stretched, tight little hole. He raises his eyebrows. He knows Akihito has been becoming more and more practiced at giving oral sex, but the sight that greets him still surprises him. Aki’s nose is pressed firmly against Feilong’s pubic bone, buried in the very sparse, fine hairs there as he moans and swallows around Feilong’s cock, taking every inch of him. 

 

“I didn’t know he could do that,” says Asami, his voice low and rough from the pleasure of being inside his sweet, dirty little boy’s body and the shocked coil of lust twisting in his gut at the sight of Akihito deepthroating his other pet like a pro.

 

“Me...either...,” pants Feilong. He curls his fingers in Aki’s hair and pulls out of his mouth. Akihito whines in disappointment. “And just when did you learn to do that, naughty boy?” he demands roughly, gaining control of his voice. Aki looks up at him through his lashes and smiles coyly. He clears his throat. His voice, when he answers, is a little raw from the effort of swallowing Fei’s cock, and very breathless from the rough fucking he’s been taking, although Asami slows his relentless assault because he wants to hear this too. Still, he’s a long way from merciful, so he feels no remorse at the way the younger man struggles to answer coherently as he lazily aims each slow glide of his cock at Aki’s sweet spot.

 

“I...I...ah. Asami, he...he...oh fuck….he told me. Ngh. A long time….ago. Asami, shit. How you. You yawn. To help you not ch...choke. Haah. Asami,  _ please. _ I….I can’t. Can’t do it to him. Nnh. Fuh-fucking monster dick. I...I’ve….oh. Been pr-practicing. O-on a dildo? Ah!”

 

“Such a naughty boy,” murmurs Asami, giving one vicious stab of his hips that makes Akihito yowl. “I don’t know whether to reward you or spank you for it.”

 

“Y-you could. Ungh. Do both,” gasps Aki. Asami and Feilong look at each other. Feilong snorts. Asami chuckles. They both start to laugh as Feilong thrusts his cock back into Akihito’s willing mouth and Asami resumes his relentless fucking.

 

“What an excellent idea,” he purrs softly. 

 

“Oh, I quite agree,” growls Feilong.

 

Akihito sucks hard, his throat working around one lover’s cock while his hole clenches tightly around the other’s. Asami and Feilong both grunt in surprised pleasure at the wet, hungry squeeze. Asami narrows his eyes. Having Aki so honest and eager in his response is fantastic to him, but the little brat seems entirely too pleased with the lesson he’s supposed to be learning. They’re going to have to step up their game. 

 

Feilong’s breathing becomes ragged as he fucks Akihito’s throat and the young photographer moans encouragement even as he gags a little, the vibrations of his cries and howls proving too much for Fei’s resistance. Asami angles his hips a little more and grinds his cock into Aki’s prostate harder with every unforgiving thrust. When Feilong throws his head back and gasps Akihito’s name, spilling down his throat, Asami reaches around and closes his fingers around the boy’s dripping cock. That’s all it takes. One long, tight pull on Aki’s cock in time with another bruisingly hard thrust and Akihito shrieks around Feilong’s pumping cock, nearly choking on the semen flooding his throat as he convulses around Asami’s cock and comes for the second time.

 

They both pull out, and Asami takes a few minutes to clean all of them up a little while Feilong pets and praises Akihito. The older man takes advantage of Aki’s distraction to take a good look at the boy’s condition. His hole is a little red, but doesn’t look swollen or too sore yet, and he hasn’t been torn at all despite Asami’s unusual manner of preparing him for being fucked. His smile is predatory as he discards the warm cloth he’d used to wipe away their sweat and body fluids. He plans to be here for a long time, and doesn’t really relish the idea of he or Feilong having to slide around in sticky pools of come covering the smooth surface of the platform.

 

He gives them all a few minutes to catch their breath, then gets up from the platform and pads naked to one of the many mirrored cabinets that line the walls of the room. Throwing it open, he gazes over the part of his collection housed there. Some of the toys and implements are ones he’d inherited from Ian, while others are ones he’s collected himself over the years. He glances back over his shoulder speculatively and catches both Feilong and Akihito staring at him appreciatively. 

 

“Bishounen,” he murmurs thoughtfully, seized with an idea, “this is something we’ve never done before, but I have a thought. Say no if you don’t feel right about it.”

 

“All right,” says Feilong, a gleam in his eye as he apparently garners some glimmer of what Asami’s about to ask.

 

“Do you think you can Top  _ and _ bottom in the same night? I don’t want to mess with your headspace, and what we have planned is far more important to me than this little thought I have of a new way to torment our errant little pet.” Feilong, however, only grins.

 

“I think you’ll find I’m very versatile, Asami-sama,” he says respectfully, though the wicked smirk that accompanies it doesn’t come across as particularly submissive. That’s fine though, because it’s not really what Asami wants from him. He’s counting on Feilong’s masochism, not his submission.

 

“Come here, I want to tell you what I have in mind.”

 

Akihito pouts a little as Feilong joins Asami by the cabinet and they hold a whispered conversation. The only part of it their youngest lover hears is Feilong’s delighted response at the end.

 

“Ooh, you’re a cruel man. Yes, please.” Then he returns to the platform and climbs up next to Akihito, reaching up to pull down another of the chains attached to the ceiling. He kneels next to Aki and grasps the hook attached to the chain. Leaning to the side, he kisses Akihito, his lips curving into an evil smile. “This is going to be fun.”

 

“What?” complains Aki. “What’s gonna be fun? FeiFei, don’t be mean.”

 

“But I  _ am _ mean, Ototo,” grins Feilong unrepentantly. “And  _ you _ are just going to have to wait and see.”

 

Akihito turns his attention  back to Asami, mouth open to question, or complain, or both. Whatever words he’d been about to say die on his lips. He stares in fascination as Asami slowly stalks back towards them, twin floggers twirling lazily from both of his hands, his amber eyes hot as banked coals. Aki swallows hard.

 

“Oh fuck,” he whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Akihito's torment (?) continues. He's not complaining though. Yet.

Feilong watches the floggers in Asami’s hands avidly as he approaches. With a sideways glance at Akihito, he can see that his baby brother is just as captivated by their lover, but his slim body vibrates with apprehension as well as arousal. Aki doesn’t know what’s about to happen, not really, and he’s confused by the sudden change in atmosphere. Feilong, in on the plan, can’t bring himself to feel sorry for his young lover. The floggers are too light to really hurt them (sadly….though he does recognize that it’s probably better that he  _ not _ lose himself in the euphoria of subspace when there are still so many things they plan to do), and he has total confidence in Asami’s skill. If the man says he can do this, then he can, and very well. 

 

Once he reaches them, Asami pauses to bend down and capture Akihito’s pouting mouth in a drugging kiss. Some of the photographer’s tension evaporates as his body responds to the kiss. He’s less tense when Asami moves to take his place behind them, though still very confused. Not confined by bonds of leather and steel, Feilong can turn his head to watch Asami as he slowly sets both floggers to spinning in tandem. He’s struck for probably the millionth time by the man’s sheer, breathtaking physical magnetism. Asami handles the two whips with consummate skill, as if they are extensions of his own body. Feilong’s breath catches at the way the gorgeous play of muscle under tawny skin makes his mouth water. Even though he’d come hard enough to make his toes curl just a few minutes ago, nearly blown (ha) away by Akihito’s shocking new display of skill with his clever little mouth, he feels his body beginning to rouse again just from looking at Asami’s body and the way he handles the whips together. 

 

He’s so captivated by the sight, and drawn in by the soft burring sound of the floggers spinning through the air that he’s taken by surprise when the tips of the falls scuff the surface of the skin on his back. Warmth blossoms in its wake. He feels Aki stiffen a little beside him.

 

“Ah,” gasps the boy. It is definitely not a pain sound.

 

The floggers spin and slash in perfect counterpoint to each other. Asami maintains his focus on both of them with apparent ease. Not once does he miss, or wrap the leather around a hip or strike where he does not intend. It’s almost like a spell, pulling them both under its power. Both of them are in awe of his skill. Both of their bodies rouse to the heat, the almost soothing massage deep in their muscles, the little biting stings that regularly break up the nearly lulling sensation of the soft, velvety leather against their skin. 

 

From the top of his shoulders down to the backs of his thighs, Feilong’s skin is hot and sensitive. Part of him wishes Asami was using the biting latigo or the vicious rubber, but this little scene is not about his own taste for pain. It’s meant to arouse them both, to show Akihito a skill he’s never seen Asami use before and pull him deeper into the headspace he’ll need to not just tolerate but  _ want _ all the things they have planned. Of course it would be easy to simply spank him to tears and fuck him stupid, but Feilong knows Asami wants this night to  _ last _ , and he’s wholeheartedly on board with the idea. Aki’s own enthusiasm and especially his almost turning the tables on them had been surprising. Not in a bad way. Feilong isn’t displeased, and he knows Asami isn’t either, but  _ nobody _ turns the tables on Asami Ryuichi. He wants their cute little lover wrecked nearly senseless, and instead, Akihito has so far been entirely enthusiastic about everything that’s happened, even upping the stakes of his own volition. Akihito has shown a delightful love for playing with fire in recent months, ever since the camping trip that had marked a turning point in all their relationships. Asami intends to remind him just who’s the boss around here. Feilong has no problem helping out with that. 

 

The flogging would almost be a little boring for someone like him, who thrives best under more brutal kisses than this, but his own tastes in pain are not the point of this demonstration. It’s just the kind of pain Aki loves best, and because of it, he will be able to handle and be aroused by much more later on. This is meant to bring the younger man back to the point of a need for more, and from the sweet little moans and cries he’s making, it is working. Gods, no skilled actor in the best porn could possibly sound more arousing, but Akihito isn’t acting. He really has no idea how beautiful he is, how intensely sexy his innocent sensuality is. Fei is turned on as much by Aki’s sounds as he is by the kiss of leather on his flesh. By the time Asami stops, he’s achingly hard again, and a glance tells him that Aki is too. 

 

“Oh, please, please,” cries Akihito when the twin floggers finally fall silent and still after close to half an hour of skillful work, “Asami. Fuck me. I’m ready again. Oh please!”

 

Feilong turns his head away to hide his smile. Asami’s touch on his shoulder signals him that it’s time for the next part of the man’s diabolical idea. He lets go of the steel hook and moves around so that he’s facing Aki. The boy’s lovely hazel eyes are blown almost black with arousal. His cock juts out in front of him, dark red at the tip and shining with the precome that leaks from the slit. Feilong kisses him deeply, sucking his tongue into his mouth and nipping at his bottom lip, making Akihito moan into his mouth and try in vain to rut against him. He reaches up and toys with the silver rings through Aki’s nipples, tugging gently at them until the boy is making desperate, urgent noises into the kiss.

 

He’s so caught up in distracting Akihito that he manages to distract himself, and doesn’t notice that Asami has moved until he feels the heat of the other man’s body behind him, then warm, solid flesh pressed firmly against his back. 

 

“Ready?”  _ Gods, _ he thinks with something akin to awe, his mind flashing briefly back over all the events that had brought them here, _ I will never grow tired of that voice. _ He nods briefly. Akihito opens clouded eyes to look at them both in confusion. Feilong doesn’t bother to hide his reaction when two slick fingers press slowly inside him, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment, pushing back into the easy thrust, because he’s not prevented in any way from doing so. 

 

“Mm,” he sighs. Asami preps him swiftly, but not roughly. Part of Fei wishes he would, but it’s true that he hasn’t tried switching roles in the middle of a scene and enough pain will flood his body with the endorphins he’s so addicted to, which would likely cloud his thinking and interfere with his ability to resume his part in reducing their adorable little brat into a puddle of goo. So he tamps down on the urge to ask Asami for more, for faster or harder. 

 

“Wh...what are you….?” Aki’s voice is slurred with arousal, but there’s a note of plaintive confusion in it too.

 

“Me?” says Asami casually. “I’m about to fuck Feilong for being so good tonight.”

 

“But I thought….”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, little brat. You’re still going to get what’s coming to you. But you also  _ thought _ it would be fun to stir the pot, didn’t you? See what would happen if you riled me up just a little more? Don’t bother lying about it, you’re terrible at it,” says Asami fiercely. Color flushes Aki’s cheeks a pretty pink. He lowers his eyes, but it’s a little too fast. Asami’s hand flashes out and forces his head up. Feilong feels a pang of guilt at the shine of tears there. He doesn’t worry too much though. This is, after all, the man who always knows exactly how to handle him and all his bullshit. “Akihito,” he says, his voice gentler, “stop. No one is angry at you, and you’re not being punished. I never doubted you tonight. I’ll admit that I didn’t like the sight of another man’s hand on you, but I never thought you’d betray us. Do we intend to teach you a little lesson in what it means to throw matches at rather...incendiary men? Oh yes. But  _ you _ ,” Asami’s voice loses all trace of kindness in the blink of an eye, switching back to the low, predatory snarl that always,  _ always _ works on both of them, “are going to love it. Remember when you ran away from home?”

 

“Yes,” says Akihito breathlessly.

 

“There was some changing of plans in the middle of things then too, but things really began to change for the better that day. Tonight I’m asking you to trust us to take you further. What I’m doing right now isn’t to make you feel bad. I know you like watching almost as much as you like being watched. Look at him.” Asami wraps his fingers in Feilong’s hair and pulls his head back. “He’s beautiful. Watching me fuck him is going to drive you crazy, make you even more desperate, and I want you that way.”

 

“O-oh.”

 

“Besides, I just said I was going to fuck our FeiFei. I didn’t say either one of us was going to finish.”

 

“What?” Feilong tries to twist his head around to throw Asami a dirty look, but the hand in his hair just tightens and he can’t.

 

“Don’t worry, Bishounen. We’re  _ both _ going to fuck  _ him _ when I decide to stop. Once I think he’s asked nicely enough.” Even though he can’t see it, Feilong can  _ hear _ the wicked smirk in Asami’s voice, and feels somewhat mollified. Of course it will be frustrating, not being allowed to come on that thick, fantastic cock, which is probably going to make him feel a little less than tenderhearted towards his other lover. Ohh, the man is a bastard and a genius. Akihito whimpers. Feilong opens his mouth to add something to what Asami has said, but he forgets it entirely as Asami chooses that moment to slide his cock all the way up his ass in one long, easy thrust. Whatever he’d been about to say is lost on a long, low groan. Just because Feilong is more than a bit of a painslut doesn’t mean he’s incapable of appreciating the lethal pleasure Asami is capable of bringing when that’s his focus. Feilong always feels like melting putty in this man’s hands, completely out of control in a way that had once terrified him for what it would reveal about him, but in which he now revels. Asami works his body up to molten pleasure with careful, mind-numbing rolls of his hips until Feilong’s body is accepting him easily. He pants in frustrated pleasure as the man carefully avoids directly nailing him in the right spot to send him over the edge, but gradually fucks him harder. Grasping onto the promise that he’ll be able to come afterwards, Feilong fights the urge to ask for more and focuses his attention on putting on a show for Akihito.

 

Who is watching them through lidded eyes with his mouth hanging open slightly, his pretty cock so hard between his spread thighs that it looks painful. Behind his own sounds that he’d usually try to hold back a little but doesn’t because he knows it will only turn his Ototo on even more, he can hear Aki almost echoing the noises he makes, whining softly and muffling low moans and whimpers as his lust-blown eyes dart back and forth between them. It doesn’t take him very long to break, considering.

 

“Oh, Asami please,” he whispers hoarsely. “I can’t. I can’t take it. I wanna come so bad. I...I want you both so much. I’m sorry I said I didn’t call you on purpose. Please….please I need someone to touch me. Fuck, you both look so good. Please. I...I need it.”

 

Well. If that’s not as pretty a request as he’s ever heard, he doesn’t know what is. Asami seems to agree with him, because he stops moving. Feilong feels the heat of skin against his back, and Asami’s breath tickling his ear. His skin pebbles in response.

 

“Have him first, beautiful one. I’ve already had a turn. Don’t hurt him too much, but if you’re gentle with him, I shall  _ not _ be pleased, and even if he’s not able to move tomorrow, I assure you that I will be.”

 

Sometimes Fei wonders why Asami continues to make threats like that when they’ve actually, you know,  _ met. _ Still, he understands the reason for it. He knows he’s been careful with Aki most of the time since their roleplay that had gone wrong, except for the one time on the day they’d played at being sex slaves for a day, and that had been difficult for him. He knows Akihito doesn’t like it. He knows it’s only his problem and no one else’s. He has no problem teasing the younger man, but when it’s come to actually being rough with him, he’s been hesitant. 

 

Well, no time like the present to put the past behind him. He’s managed it with so many things, things more frightening than this, when he  _ knows _ what Akihito likes. Except there really isn’t anything more frightening to him than losing what they share, losing the trust he sees in Aki’s eyes. Losing Asami’s faith in him. Losing Yoh’s love. He knows he’s being ridiculous, but he can’t seem to help it. 

 

Slowly, shivering when Asami pulls out, leaving him feeling strangely empty, his asshole trying to clench around something that isn’t there anymore, he crawls around behind their thoroughly bound lover and rises to his knees, placing his hands on Aki’s hips. He knows Asami, who is now facing him with their little lover between them, can see it in his eyes. Asami frowns a little and opens his mouth to speak, but Akihito beats him to it.

 

He leans his head back on Feilong’s shoulder, body straining towards him as much as it can, which isn’t much, and yet also relaxed at the same time.

 

“Gods, Ani, fuck me. Please, please. Now. Want you so bad. Wanna  _ feel _ it. C’mon. Oh, please.”

 

There’s no hesitation in his voice at all. In fact, he lets out a little growl of frustration at the delay caused by Asai handing Fei the jar of lube for him to apply it to his cock. His hands settle more firmly on Akihito’s hips, thumbs pressing his flesh apart. He nestles the head of his cock against Aki’s hot little hole, still soft and wet and open from earlier. Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, he....hesitates. 

 

Akihito turns his head as much as he can and tries to nuzzle against his face. Feilong turns enough to kiss him. The kiss is messy and wet and eager on Aki’s part. 

 

“Ani, please. I want this.  _ Fuck _ me. Not cause anybody said to. Cause I  _ want _ it. Make me feel it. I...I love when you. When you m-make love. To me. I do. But I miss you bein’ mean to be sometimes. I trust you. Trust  _ me _ . Be with me. Please, Ani.”

 

“Gods, I adore you,” murmurs Feilong. Asami closes his mouth and, though Akihito doesn’t notice it, smiles proudly at him.

 

“Do you see now?” he asks, and Feilong sighs, then nods slowly. 

 

He kisses Aki once more, then shifts him forward, pressing between his shoulder blades to angle his body and tilt his hips back. His fingers dig into the boy’s hips and then, with one firm but smooth thrust, he buries his cock balls deep in Akihito’s body. Aki clenches around him and cries out loudly, not a single thread of pain in the sound. He writhes, trying to fight against his bonds to thrust back against Feilong. He can’t, but that he tries washes away the last of the older man’s worries. 

 

Oh, it feels good. Just reveling in driving into the tight, soft heat of a willing body. He does know there are still more things they plan to do tonight, so he’s a little bit careful, but nothing like he has been. He fucks Akihito hard, but aiming at giving him as much pleasure as he can, knowing that their little boy likes it rough. He’s already so aroused from what Asami had done to him that he knows he’s not going to last long. He closes his eyes and tries to tamp down on the growing need coiling tighter and tighter in his guts. They open when he feels a firm touch on his shoulder.

 

“Little boys who run off without permission and let strangers touch them in bars deserve what they get,” says Asami in a low, rumbling voice. “Use him for your pleasure. He’s getting fucked again as soon as you’re done.” He turns his attention to Akihito. “You remember what that’s like, little boy. The night we tied you to the bed and made you admit how much you love this? How it felt to take one cock after the other? Just because you haven’t come again yet doesn’t mean you won’t be sensitive from this. And I’m going to make you scream this time.”

 

Aki whimpers, gasping and squirming in Feilong’s hands. Asami’s words push him close, and his hole tightens around Fei’s driving cock. It’s the final straw for the older man. Feilong digs his fingers into Aki’s hips and groans, going completely breathless as pleasure rises up to swamp him. His balls draw tight and his cock twitches inside Akihito’s ass as he empties himself. Aki whines in protest when he pulls out the moment the waves of pleasure subside, moving out of the way to let Asami take his place.

 

He’s more than a little out of breath; the skin on his back and ass still warm from the flogger, his ass sensitive and throbbing a little from being fucked, his heart racing at the same time that his body feels languorous and relaxed from his orgasm. He reaches with a shaking hand for another of the stack of clean cloths Asami had set on the edge of the platform earlier and cleans himself off, then lays down on his side in front of Akihito to watch.

 

He thinks he could look at the picture they make together forever and not tire of it, whether he were allowed to touch or not (although he knows now that it would drive him mad, and still finds it a bit miraculous that he can….and intends to as soon as he’s recovered a bit). Asami slides his fingers through Akihito’s tousled hair and makes a fist close to his scalp. He yanks the boy’s head back against his own chest, then uses his free hand to force his cock between Aki’s cheeks. Akihito’s mouth falls open, breath drawn, probably to beg Asami to fuck him as he had Feilong since his poor cock is flushed dark red with need and dripping with precome, but what comes out instead is a shout as Asami slams his own cock deep with one thrust. A filthy squelching noise accompanies the movement of his body as he fucks into Aki through lube and Feilong’s seed. 

 

There is no pause. Akihito doesn’t need time to adjust. He’s plenty loose from what they’ve already done to him, and they’ve been careful enough so far that he’s unlikely to be getting very sore. Yet. Though it looks as though Asami is ready to begin changing that. Holding Aki’s head still with one hand and his hips imprisoned with the other, he fucks the smaller man as if he’d like to drive himself through and out the other side. The force of his thrusts wring choked-off cries and whimpers from Akihito’s lips. His slender cock bounces up to slap wetly against his belly each time Asami bottoms out. Aki’s eyes screw shut, his mouth slack with pleasure as his sweet spot is drilled over and over. In just minutes, his noises take on a semblance of jumbled words.

 

“AH! Ah...sami...I’m….can’t….I’m….gonna….”

 

“Go on,” snarls Asami, not slowing at all. “Come. I’m not going to stop.”

 

Aki wails, his whole body tensing. His voice rises to a scream as his cock jerks and twitches and jets of white seed spurt out to spatter on the platform at his knees, some of it hitting his belly and running down his thighs. Asami fucks him through his orgasm with brutal thrusts. When Akihito is spent, he slows his assault a bit, but as promised, he does not stop. 

 

“I need a hand here, if you’re recovered enough?” The question is directed at him, so Feilong smiles redolently and rolls to his knees, waiting to see what Asami wants. So as not to clue in their cute little victim, who is whining softly while Asami lazily rolls his hips,  _ mostly _ avoiding Aki’s sweet spot except for the fact that he’s just so fucking  _ thick _ that he can’t really help it, Asami gestures silently, showing Fei what he requires. Too quickly and efficiently for Akihito to clue in before it’s too late, they reach for quick-release snaps and switch a few connections. Asami pushes the little photographer down onto his hands and knees, where he’s quickly re-secured and again unable to move more than a couple of inches in any direction.

 

Then Asami begins to slowly spank him with his hand in counterpoint to each slow, gliding thrust of his hips. For a moment, those golden eyes flutter closed. Feilong knows from experience that each impact of palm to flesh causes Akihito’s hole to clench reflexively. Asami may have had a few minutes to get his own arousal under  _ some _ control, but he’s got to be hanging on by a thread by now. 

 

Especially once Akihito starts to cry a little, mewling and dazedly trying to decide whether he wants to try to escape or to arch back into the spanking. Asami covers his bottom, sit-spots, and the backs of his thighs with warm, sharp little stings that don’t really hurt him too much. But in Aki’s oversensitized state, it must feel a lot more intense than it is. Feilong scoots closer and lays down beside him. 

 

By the souls of all his ancestors, it’s an incredible sight. Asami is magnificent in his aroused state, his amber irises a mere sliver of a ring of light around his blown pupils. His magnificent body gleams under the lowered lights of the room with a faint sheen of sweat, highlighting the shift and play of chiseled muscle under golden skin. He’s like some sinful work of art, carved by a brilliant and twisted genius, almost too perfect to be real. Akihito is so lovely to Feilong in his desperation. His little whimpers and cries are too compelling to resist. His slim, lithe body rocks and arches under his lover’s attentions, his own muscles that most people never see quivering with strain. His lips are bitten red and a little swollen, the tracks of his tears like silver on his face.

 

Feilong reaches up with one arm and tugs his head down, delicately licking away a tear and then capturing those delicious sounds with his mouth. Akihito sobs a little, not in sorrow or pain, but in gratitude for the gentle affection. They’d both learned the key to Aki’s locks long ago, that he cannot resist when he’s shown tenderness and brutality in equal measure. So Feilong kisses him sweetly, pets him softly, strokes his fingers through his hair, while Asami continues to fuck him even though it must ache live the very devil to have his insides stimulated so immediately after orgasm. And even though he loves it when Asami spanks him bare-handed, having it done  _ now _ , when every stroke only adds to the sensations of Asami’s cock rubbing inside him, has to be intense.

 

When Feilong stops kissing Akihito for a minute to look up at Asami because he just can’t help it, he notices as his eyes sweep over them both that poor Aki’s cock it making a creditable attempt at rousing again. Suddenly he understands why Asami is trying so hard to make it last. He meets the other man’s eyes and smirks, the redoubles his attention to their younger lover. Aki whines into his kiss, moans helplessly when Feilong touches him gently all over. He gasps when deft fingers lightly stroke his cock.

 

“N-no,” he whimpers, “I can’t. Tuh-too soon.”

 

“Mm. Perhaps,” murmurs Feilong between kisses. “But you love it. Dirty little boy.”

 

It takes time, but eventually the combined sensations of the spanking, the slow fucking, and Feilong’s tender attentions gradually bring Aki’s spent cock back to attention. Slowly his helpless sobs fade into soft moans. Asami’s ferocious concentration, marked by a small frown between his brows, is erased by a triumphant smirk. He gives Akihito’s reddened bottom a few harsher slaps, then stops and settles his hands on the young man’s hips. Grinning to beat the devil himself, he snaps his hips forward harder, burying his cock deep. Aki howls as he’s suddenly being fucked hard again, but it’s only for a few moments. One thrust, two, three...then Asami buries himself as deeply inside his pet as he can get, his body tensing on a hard shudder, breath hissing out a snarl between his teeth as he lets go and comes, filling Akihito’s stuffed, aching hole with another load of hot seed.

 

Aki whimpers pitifully when Asami pulls out. He’s hard again, but denied another release. His green-gold eyes are hazy with endorphins and lust. He trembles all over as Asami and Feilong wipe him down once again, releasing some of the straps to flex and massage his limbs for a few minutes. He loves the attention, but he also wants to come again….sort of. When Asami goes to another cabinet and brings out the arched, leather-padded spanking stool he’d used when they’d tried the rubber flogger, he whimpers again. He struggles weakly when they strap him down to it, but it’s useless as always. 

 

Asami reaches down under the platform and brings out a juice box, pierces it with it’s skinny bendy straw, and holds it to Akihito’s lips for him to drink. He sucks at it eagerly, the liquid delicious to his parched throat. The sugar in it will restore some of his energy. Which, Feilong thinks unrepentantly to himself, he’s still going to need. Asami sets the emptied juice aside and leans down to kiss Akihito softly. He looks into the boys hazy eyes and smiles.

 

“Ready for the next round?”

 

Akihito’s breath hitches in his chest.

 

“I...I don’t….I don’t know.”

 

“That’s all right,” says Asami cheerfully, patting him on the head like a puppy. “We are.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean honestly, what did you expect?
> 
> More porn.

Akihito can’t decide whether he’s worn out or about to burst out of his skin. His limbs and joints feel sort of loose and heavy, and it makes him kind of grateful for the straps and cuffs binding him, because he can just relax into them and still feel supported, which is different from when he’s only wearing wrist and ankle cuffs. On a normal night, this many orgasms would have him ready to collapse and fall into a more-than-satisfied sleep, but this is not a normal night. So despite the lassitude in some parts of his body, and the beginnings of that familiar, used ache in his ass, his brain is still sparking with curiosity and the coals of excitement still burn in his belly along with a little tingle in his spine. 

 

His brain has gone a little bit spacey a couple of times, but Asami and Feilong haven’t come anywhere close to touching the limits of what he likes, let alone close to pushing them, and that’s a big part of what he wants. He recognizes the gently curved, ottoman-sized bench he’s strapped to. They haven’t used it again since the ill-advised scene that had ended so badly with the rubber flogger, but he doesn’t feel any anxiety. It hadn’t really been anyone’s fault, and he knows with absolute certainty that neither of his lovers will ever use something like that on him again. He’s also determined to never freak out so badly that he forgets his safeword again, so even if Asami has refrained from using this particular piece of furniture out of concern for his memories of it, there’s really no need, though he has no intention of bringing that up right now.

 

He can hear, faintly, because Asami and Feilong are both capable of considerable stealth, the sounds of cabinets opening and closing and the soft murmur of their voices as they whispers to each other. Part of him wishes he could see what they’re doing. But it’s only a small part of him. He’s not sure whether he’d admit it or not, but there’s something very hot about the anticipation of not knowing what’s coming next, not being able to see what things they’re selecting to use on him. While he waits, he regains a little more energy from the juice he’d drunk a few minutes ago and distracts himself by tugging against the straps binding him. It’s not about trying to get away. 

 

He’s so wrapped up in his own (admittedly slightly hazy) thoughts that he doesn’t notice Asami’s presence until it’s too late, and his lover’s hand slaps down on the platform next to the headrest of the little bench, his powerful body looming over Akihito so closely that he can feel the man’s body heat. He stifles a soft gasp.

 

“Are you enjoying our little game so far, Aki-kun?” Asami’s voice is a low, rumbling purr that vibrates Aki’s bones, raising the small hairs on his body.

 

“Ye-yes,” he gasps, way too far gone to even think of lying. Asami chuckles, low and dark.

 

  
“I’ll admit you took me by surprise when you decided not just to play, but to up the stakes on us. You’ve pleased me this night, more than you know,” he says softly. Aki feels his cheeks go warm at the praise and sound of genuine approval in Asami’s voice. His next words turn the boy’s blood to ice in his veins. “Well, playtime is over, my adorable little pet. It’s time for you to find out what happens when you willfully allow another man to lay hands on what’s mine. Especially in front of an audience of my own employees who, though they may know better than to talk, are unlikely to forget.”

 

Akihito knows Asami and Feilong aren’t angry at him, not really. They’ve made sure he knows it. But he’s been with them long enough to understand what their pride means to them, and when he thinks back on the way he’d implemented his plan, he realizes he’s actually hit them both in one of the very few places that might actually sting. Their pride. He shivers as Asami trails the tip of one finger up his spine.

 

“Asami, I….”

 

“Shut your mouth. There are a number of things I’ll be pleased to drag from that pretty mouth, but excuses aren’t one of them. It’s time to pay the piper, little pet. Ready?”

 

Akihito tries to hold back that hitched little whimper that wants to escape his throat, but he’s never been good at hiding things from Asami, who chuckles and leans down to nip him sharply on the sensitive rim of his right ear. Then his heat is gone as he straightens, and the photographer moans as he feels long, multiple strands of leather slide gently over his heated skin from his shoulders….down his back….then over the curve of his ass where they slip between his cheeks and brush his balls and shaft. Which is well on its way to awakening again.

 

“I am,” he gasps. “I’m ready. Oh. Asami. I was so bad.”

 

“Mm. You were indeed. What happens to bad little boys, Akihito?”

 

“They….Asami. FeiFei. Oh, they get punished.”

 

“They do indeed,” agrees Feilong, from somewhere behind him. “They get punished severely, don’t they, Ototo?”

 

“Y-yes,” breathes Aki, struggling to raise his hips as the flogger is pulled away.

 

He doesn’t have to wait long. After everything they’ve already done tonight, he’s more than warmed up and both his lovers know it. The sound of the flogger’s strands impacting his backside is a loud, meaty  _ THWACK _ in the soundproofed playroom. It’s a stiffer, heavier leather than the butter-soft doeskin they’d used earlier, and its strike sinks into muscle even as it imparts a bright, surface sting to his skin. He groans and lets his head fall forward to rest against the padding at the front of the arched spanking stool. Another stroke mirrors the first from the opposite side.

 

_ Oh, _ he thinks, _ they’re both using them. Wish I could see them. Bet they look so hot. _ But he can’t see them. All he can do is feel, and hear. The stinging thud of leather on his back, his ass, curling around his thighs. The sound of their breathing, low and harsh, accompanied by the occasional soft grunt whenever one of them puts a little more effort into a swing. Without the visual of their actions, that sound reminds him a lot of the sounds they sometimes make when they fuck him. 

 

It’s a strange combination, these toys they’ve never used on him before. Heavier than he’s felt, except for a short demonstration Asami had given him once with several of the floggers in his collection, but still soft and velvety. It is at once like a very deep massage and a hot burning flash of pain on his skin. Both relaxing and intense at the same time, and so arousing with his sight robbed of him. Asami’s words don’t really register at first, not until he feels hands on his ass, gripping his flesh and pulling at it.

 

“Spread him.”

 

“N-no! Asami, no…” Not with this, not  _ there _ . It’s too heavy. He tries to struggle in his bonds, sudden panic cutting through his haze in an instant.

 

But when the tips of the whip flick between his legs, nipping at his hole, his balls and his rigid cock, he realizes he should have known better. There is no weight behind the stroke, only what feels like hundreds of tiny nips on every inch of his most intimate part. Heat flares instantly. Oh. Oh, it hurts, but not more than he can bear. He howls and bucks against the leather binding him, but he can’t move. There’s no escape. He can only lie there, spread open wide, and take it. The flogger strikes him perhaps half a dozen times, then it stops.

 

“Don’t worry naughty boy. When I’m ready to punish that slutty little hole, it will be with something that will make you scream. But it won’t be able to harm you.”

 

Akihito whimpers pitifully, but his cock twitches and drools at the threatening words. While his head is still spinning at the thought, he’s wrenched from the tantalizing and terrifying thoughts by a hard, stinging smack to the lower curve of his bare bottom. He yelps and squirms as much as he can. Shit, he hadn’t even noticed when Feilong had taken his hands away. Blindfolded, he can’t identify what it is Asami’s spanking him with. It covers more than half his ass, broad and not very heavy, but it stings like a bitch. Some kind of paddle, but he doesn’t think it’s one he’s ever felt before. There’s not the weight behind it that he’s used to, and yet it stings just as much. Asami doesn’t choose to enlighten him, which comes as exactly no surprise. 

 

It goes on and on, building up the heat in his ass and the backs of his legs until he feels tears sting his eyes. Without his sight, all his attention is focused on pure sensation, and it overwhelms him. It’s the kind of pain he likes, even as it pushes him over the edge into real tears, but it’s what he’s been waiting for since this started. It has been a long time since Akihito had fought against the desires he’d once thought made him weak. Now he knows who he is, and he  _ wants. _ He doesn’t fear the pain, because he knows they’ll be there, both of them, to put him back together again when they’re done. He knows he has an out, that they’ll stop if he uses it, but he has no doubt that he won’t. They’ll do whatever they want to him, and all he can do is take it, because the knowledge that they won’t give him more than he can take rides safe and sure in his heart underneath the burning heat and the tears that soak his blindfold and the pure sensation that fogs his brain with pain and pleasure.

 

The paddle descends again and again, until he’s sobbing. Amidst his tears, he gives in to the delicious allure of how much he loves to beg.

 

“Please,” he cries, “it hu...hurts! I’m suh-sorry! Please, n-no more. Hurts, Asami, it hurts so bad!”

 

“So pretty,” whispers Feilong, stroking his hair back from his sweaty forehead, petting his face and his back, twining their fingers together and holding on tight. The gentle touches in counterpoint to the steady, hard paddling send his head soaring even as he cries. 

 

He’s anticipating the next stinging blow when he realizes it’s been several seconds since the last. Before he can really start to wonder why Asami is waiting, a new sensation almost seems to slice across his left cheek. He jerks against Feilong’s hands and screams.

 

“Hush,” murmurs Feilong, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “It’s only the signal whip. It won’t harm you.”

 

Once he’s aware of what Asami is using, the fear of the startling sensation vanishes. It’s not nearly as bad as his blinded state has tried to tell him. The whip’s bite is sharp, without doubt, but not any worse that a switch….though he has no doubt it  _ could _ be. It strikes the other cheek, and then Asami changes tactics. And Akihito…..all he can do is feel, and marvel at his lover’s skill. The whip dances over his skin, licking at his flesh with tiny nips, then a searing heat. He shudders and moans when the cracker at the end flickers over his dripping shaft with no pain at all. He howls and tries to wriggle when it flashes between his cheeks, leaving behind a warm throbbing that makes him want to be fucked so bad he begs Asami to do it. The man only laughs, of course, because he’s an asshole that way.

 

He loses track of time, the ever shifting feel of the whip on his skin blending into a heady, fuzzy feeling in his brain, the ever-present ache of arousal constant to its background. He hears Asami instructing Feilong, who hasn’t stopped petting and praising him the whole time, but doesn’t really understand why his lover wants him moved. Still, he feels too good to struggle or even protest when he’s taken off the stool and rolled gently onto his back. HIs arms and legs are spread wide and secured at the corners of the platform. New straps are clipped to the attachment points on his body harness, his collar, the thighs cuffs and bondage belt.

 

“What…” he says hazily, blinking his eyes to clear them. He can’t move at all, not even to squirm against the straps.

 

“You must be very still for what we have in store for you now,” says Asami, and there is no hint of teasing in his voice. “I think you’ll like this very much, but if you were able to move, I might hurt you, and that is not the point. Of this, anyway. But don’t worry. I’m not done making you cry yet, my naughty pet.”

 

Akihito shivers. Well, as much as he can, anyway. A hand on his cock makes him gasp. Slender fingers wrap around the base, giving him a teasing stroke before returning to hold firmly, pointing his erection straight up towards the ceiling. Now he really wishes he could see. Suddenly he feels something cold and wet drip onto the head of his cock. There’s no smell. Regular, store-bought lube, he thinks. For a moment his heart races as he thinks maybe Feilong is planning on riding him or something, as he’s done a couple of times, even though he feels sort of conflicted and weird about it, but it’s only a couple of drops, and Feilong’s hand doesn’t move.

 

“Trust me,” says Asami. Aki tries to nod. He does. He trusts them both, but he can’t even move his head more than the merest fraction of an inch.

 

Something else cold touches him, and he can’t hold back a soft whimper. The small sound ramps up into a shocked cry when he feels something very hard and cool and slender slowly start to enter him, gliding bit by bit into the slit at the tip of his erection. 

 

“Shh,” says Feilong again, carding his fingers through Akihito’s sweaty hair with his free hand. “It won’t hurt.”

 

Realization finally dawns as the object is withdrawn and then presses into him a little further. He recalls Asami showing him the contents of the cabinets lining the walls of this room. A black velvet box about the size of a shoebox, but only a couple of inches thick, almost like some box a big fancy jeweled necklace would come in. Inside had been a series of silver rods, each topped by a round bead threaded through with a silver ring. Each rod had been of varying thicknesses, the thinnest no larger than a delicate bamboo skewer and the thickest about the size of a catheter. They were sounding rods, Asami had explained to him, and told him the story of their invention for treating scarring inside the penis caused by recurring urinary tract infection a couple of hundred years ago, but that they weren’t used for that anymore. It had been quite some time ago, and although he’d found himself curious, the memory of how uncomfortable that catheter had been had made him nervous.

 

The sound being teasingly inserted a bit at a time and then withdrawn is nowhere near the size of that catheter. Asami must be using the smallest one. It’s wet and slick, coated with more of the plain lube, and slides easily. At first it feels strange. But as Aki’s nerves settle, his breath hitches in his chest and he groans as the little rod slides in deeper.

 

“Ohh,” he whispers.

 

“You see?” says Feilong smugly.

 

It’s….gods. It’s like having his cock stroked from the inside. He whines in frustration. Why is Asami going so slow?

 

“Tell me at once if there’s any pain. It’s unlikely there’s any obstruction inside you, but this isn’t supposed to hurt, so don’t stay quiet if you feel any discomfort. I’ll never hurt you that way again.” Asami’s voice is very deep with the low rumble of arousal Aki is all too familiar with, but he hears the sincerity in it too. 

 

“‘Kay,” he gasps, because it’s too hard to string actual words together.

 

The delicate rod slides smoothly, rubbing like hard silk against the inside of his cock. Gradually, carefully, Asami inserts it until the bead at the top rests against the tip of Akihito’s cock. It feels weird, but incredibly good too. Suddenly his body tries to arch against the leather holding him firmly in place. He can’t move, of course. He cries out helplessly instead as Feilong gives his erection a long, slow stroke just as Asami hooks a finger in the ring at the end of the sound and pulls it steadily, almost all the way out.

 

It’s the world’s hottest and most maddening hand job ever. Being expertly stroked inside and out stimulates nerves he hadn’t known he had. He’s been turned on for so long that he’s quivering  on the edge of release in moments. But he can’t come. He moans and curses. Damn Asami for knowing his tells so well that he knows exactly when to press the sound all the way inside, preventing him from ejaculating.

 

It goes on and on. The pleasure is maddening. Oh gods, he wants to come. Begging doesn’t help. Feilong just leans down and kisses him fiercely, then purrs wickedly that naughty little boys don’t get to come. Yet. Soon Akihito can’t even beg anymore. Fresh tears soak the blindfold. All he can do is sob helplessly, every muscle in his body quivering with tension.

 

“Do you think he’s suffered enough?” asks Asami.

 

“Well, the goal isn’t to kill him from sexual frustration, after all. And didn’t you have something else in mind?” Feilong replies.

 

Asami doesn’t reply, but Aki can well imagine his devilish smirk. Then Feilong’s hand speeds up, and the steel rod slides out of his body. Akihito shrieks, coming so hard he sees flashes of white light inside the darkness. Then everything goes dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito finally learns what it means to poke wild animals with sticks. Not that he's really all that sorry
> 
> This is a little intense, but definitely not moreso than other things I've written, so I hope you enjoy. I certainly had fun writing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has been so long in coming. It's been a long road for me, but I've finally had one of the surgeries I've needed for a long time, and regained the use of my left hand as well as full function to my brain.Turns out I had two ruptured discs in my neck and a huge bone spur, both of which were causing a lot of swelling and leaving me with physical and mental nerve damage that no doctor had ever diagnosed. 
> 
> So, though it's been a long time coming....I'm ba-ack!

They don’t give him much of a break this time. A minute to clean up the mess he’s made, unfasten his limbs and ensure that his hands or feet haven’t gone numb….he’d yanked awfully hard against his restraints, after all, and to put him back over the gently rounded little stool with a few sips of juice. Asami doesn’t want their little victim to start to come down yet, not when he’s right where they want him, where the pain and pleasure centers in his brain are so thoroughly entangled that he can scarcely tell the difference between the two and he’s flying too high for fears or uncertainties to reach him, and he’s so gorgeous in his need and suffering that it makes the older man’s breath catch in his throat. He has always loved Akihito this way, and loves even more that it’s no longer a fight to bring him to this place. 

 

And aside from wanting to keep Aki right where they’ve got him mentally and emotionally, Asami’s erection is starting to become a little bit of an issue. He can be a patient man. When he wants to, but there is a limit, after all. It doesn’t matter that he’s already come a couple of times tonight. Not with Akihito like this. It had been a surprise when their young lover had thrown himself so enthusiastically (and somewhat recklessly) into tonight’s game. He’d expected something of a fight. Had been looking forward to it, to tell the truth. He’s able to be honest with himself that he does love it when Aki defies him and he’s able to strip that defiance away until his feisty little pet submits to him. To have the younger man give in to what they share without that fight is still recent enough that it surprises him, but the bigger surprise is how much he likes that too. He remembers very well thinking and saying that he hoped Akihito would never stop fighting him. Believing that if he did, it would somehow lessen the heat between them, but it hasn’t. Has enhanced things, in fact; added a new facet to the excitement, because he never knows for sure whether he’ll face a kitten who hisses and spits at him or who throws himself into Asami’s arms, eager to play. He’d...well,  _ worried _ isn’t exactly the right word...but he’d wondered if an Akihito who submitted easily to their play would take away the thrill of it. Considered that perhaps it was just the novelty and freshness of a lover who wouldn’t bend over backwards to kiss his ass (his wallet, more accurately) that kept him always wanting more. He’s certainly felt that way about every single one of the casual play partners he’s had in the past. Bored within days. Or hours. Sometimes even minutes.

 

But not with this boy. Because when Akihito doesn’t fight him, or rile him up, but dives right into the scene they’re playing out...whatever it may be...he knows that it’s real, and somehow that’s just as exciting as when he comes home to taunts and mock arguments or defiance. Is it the variety? The unexpectedness? Perhaps it is all of that and more. Because no matter how well he is able to intuit the things Aki doesn’t say, how easily he can sense what both his lovers need, it seems there is always something new to uncover. For a very long time, Akihito has been more than a little leery of more intense kinds of play (save for rough sex, of which he can’t seem to get enough despite how delicate his body may appear to be on the surface), and yet tonight he only wants more and more. Asami has never met a lover who hadn’t grown too predictable for him (and usually very quickly too), but Aki doesn’t seem as though he’s anywhere near finished growing into the deliciously filthy lover he’s continuing to become. Far from starting to get bored, Asami finds that he can hardly wait to see what they’re going to discover next.

 

He gives a tiny shake of his head, turning his attention back to the young man bound before him. The blindfold is soaked, and looking somewhat the worse for wear from being taken off and replaced a couple of times. It has added some wonderful facets to this night’s events, but he feels it’s served its purpose, and besides...he wants to be able to see those lovely hazel eyes for the rest; blurred with tears and lust, dark with need and shining at him with pleas for mercy and release. Gently, he unties it and tosses it carelessly over his shoulder. Akihito blinks a few times as his eyes adjust, but it doesn’t take long. They’ve kept the lighting in the playroom low on purpose. 

 

“Are you still with us, Ototo,” murmurs Feilong, still kneeling on the platform near Aki’s head and running his sharp nails softly through the boy’s tousled, damp hair. 

 

“Ngh,” says Akihito vaguely, but he nods, and turns his head to rub his cheek against Fei’s wrist. He feels amazing, actually. The small stings and aches of his body thrill his adrenaline junkie soul. Asami is way better than sprinting top speed over rooftops and darting his way through dark alleys to escape discovery, or making risky climbs to get just that right shot. He imagines that this is even better than any drug could be. It’s certainly better than whatever had been in that pipe Feilong had made him smoke that one time….No, he doesn’t think about that anymore. The man gently carding strong, elegant fingers through his hair right now would never hurt him that way again. He’s addicted to this though. To their touch, to the rush, to the endorphins.

 

And yet….

 

Yet….

 

He frowns a little, giving his head a tiny shake. Now isn’t the time, not in the middle of all this. He’s not calling the shots tonight, though he knows he can stop anytime he wants or needs to. He shoves down the tiny twinge of disappointment and closes his eyes, leaning into Fei as much as he can. But of course he should have known better.

 

Asami goes still in the process of running his fingertips up the back of Akihito’s leg. With a quiet word to Feilong, he takes the other man’s place and crouches down so that he’s on eye level with their younger lover, lifting Aki’s chin with his fingers.

 

“What is it? Are you too tired? Is something too tight?” His whiskey eyes pierce Aki’s clouded ones, unrelenting.

 

“I...huh? No!” Akihito shakes his head as much as he’s able. “No, I’m fine. Don’t stop. Please.”

 

“I know you know better than to lie to me about needing to stop, or some kind of physical discomfort that’s distracting you. Then something is bothering you, pet. Something you don’t want to tell us. I won’t make you, but we won’t continue unless you do.”

 

“Tha….that’s not fair,” cries Aki, frowning harder. No, no, he doesn’t want to talk about this right now. “It’s not a big deal, Asami, it really isn’t.”

 

“That may be, but I saw that look, and I won’t risk continuing when I know something’s wrong. That’s not a risk I’m willing to take with you. Not anymore. Not ever again.”

 

“I know that! I trust you. Both of you. I do. That’s why….but it’s just….not  _ now. _ ” It’s hard to blink back tears of frustration, but he does manage.

 

“If you trust us, then talk to us,” says Asami. Perfectly reasonably, and calmly. Akihito still can’t help being afraid. They’re going to say no, Maybe even be angry. Well, no, not angry, but possibly….hurt? And yet Asami is right, and it’s something he’s been thinking about for kind of a while. 

 

“It’s really not a big deal,” he mutters, not able to meet Asami’s eyes anymore. “I....I feel awesome, and I...I don’t want you to stop. I just...you….you said….at the club. You said. Damn it!”

 

“When you play with predators and allow another to lay hands on you, you’d better expect to pay the price,” murmurs Asami. Akihito, despite how fuzzy his brain is from the onslaught of pain and pleasure they’ve already put him through, shivers with helpless lust at the words, and does his best to nod. Asami’s mouth curves into a knife-edged grin. “I remember.” Then he frowns a little. “And you don’t feel that price has been paid.”

 

“You….you always make me feel so good,” he whispers, lowering his eyes and squirming the best he can while bound so thoroughly.

 

“You feel rewarded rather than punished,” muses Asami, cutting right to the heart of it with his usual razor sharp precision. Aki flushes in embarrassment. He doesn’t mean to seem ungrateful. “You pulled the tiger’s tail tonight, egging us on, because you want to feel punished, is that it?” Akihito blushes even darker, his face flaming. He tries to hide his face against Asami’s arm, but his lover isn’t having it. Strong fingers grip his jaw almost painfully and tilt his face up. “Then what would you have, naughty boy, beyond what we’ve already done? We’ve spanked you and whipped you and denied you. We’ve edged you until you cried. You’ll wear the marks from this night for days. Tell me, Aki-kun, what will make you feel you’ve learned your lesson? The truth, Akihito. I think we’ve earned the right to know after all this time.”

 

So, choking back his fears and humiliation and literal tons of embarrassment, Aki haltingly whispers into Asami’s ear.

 

His lover pulls back from him a little, sitting on his heels with a frown on his face. Aki burns with dread and regret. Oh, he wishes he could take it back. He should have known it would be too much, considering their past. Asami jerks his head at Feilong. They both stand up and leave him to have a whispered conversation in the corner. He sees Feilong shake his head so violently that his waterfall of hair whips around him, but Asami continues to mutter to him, stone-faced, while Akihito burns with shame and regret. Him and his big mouth. Gods, he should have known it was way too soon for something like this. He should have kept the fantasy to himself. It’s not like they don’t fulfill dozens of other ones, some he hadn’t even known he has. He should have waited longer. Now this amazing, intense, gorgeous night will be over, and though they’ll do their best not to let it show, something will have changed. They know now, he can’t take it back, and they’ll think there’s something wrong with him. Worse than that, he’s reminded them of something that hurts them, their massive regret, and he’s so very afraid it will damage the easy trust they’ve finally built.

 

He closes his eyes, wishing he still had the blindfold, and a few hot tears squeeze out to run down his flushed cheeks. Long minutes crawl past. Suddenly, his eyes fly open in shock when a hand fists hard in his shaggy hair, yanking his head back, his neck straining in a long arch that bares his throat, the collar digging in a bit at the back.

 

“So you thought you could go out behind our backs and allow another man to put his filthy hands on this body that belongs only to us?” Asami’s voice is a low, feral snarl that sends chills up his spine.

 

“I...I didn’t….”

 

“Struggle for all the excuses you like, little kitten. Your reality will be demonstrated to you shortly. Feilong?”

 

“Yes, Asami-sama?”

 

Through the thrilling, terrifying fog filling his brain, Aki is dimly aware that Feilong sounds hesitant, a little, but he has no time to worry about it.

 

“Spread him.”

 

“Asami, wait! I...I’m sorry! I won’t forget to call again, I promise….”

 

“Oh, it’s far too late for that,” purrs Asami. “You want to be fucked like you’re being punished? I can do that. You’re so good for me, Aki-kun. Your body opens up for me, sucking me in like its starving for me to feed it. Doesn’t make it easy to give you what you’ve been asking for tonight, but I know one way. One way you’ll squeal and cry when my cock pries you open. Punishes you the way you’ve asked to be punished. And you’ll shut your mouth like a good boy and take it. Well,” he amends pensively. “You can scream.”

 

Feilong’s hands are cool on the hot, throbbing skin of his cheeks where he’s been so thoroughly spanked and flogged and whipped. He tries to clench his bottom tightly, but it’s no use. His Chinese lover is far stronger, and his buttocks are pulled inexorably apart, wide and then wider, so that he feels the stinging stretch. The air of the room is cool on his exposed hole.

 

“No. no, no,” he chants breathlessly, squirming in his bonds, his achingly hard cock smearing slick all over the surface of the bench he’s strapped to. He’s acutely aware of how tender his most sensitive and private place is. He’s taken them both more than once already, and Asami’s flogger and whip has teased him there a few times. Oh gods, what had he been thinking!

 

Something taps against his sore, red bottom, not yet delving between his cheeks where Fei holds him open and completely vulnerable. He recognizes it as a thin leather strap. It’s been a fantasy for a while now. He’s honest enough with himself after all this time to admit that he loves rough sex. Craves it. Thrills down to his toes when it’s just a little too fast and he’s just barely stretched enough for it. But he’s gotten kind of used to it, so that his body accepts them even then, and the occasional pain is really barely more than a whisper. He remembers sinking to the floor, shame coloring his face while he’d jerked himself off to the thought of Asami forcing his way inside even if he cried, knowing he was gonna come even faster and harder when his lover took him forcefully. 

 

And it’s been a long time since he’s had that feeling, so eager for them that his body accepts them even when they’re in a rush. And he misses it, even if that’s fucked up. Misses the excitement mixed with fear, the breath-stealing burn of too much, too fast, too full. Misses being just  _ taken, _ whether he chooses it or not, because he belongs to Asami, body and...and probably soul too, even if he’s as damned to the abyss like Asami had told him that one time.

 

His cock throbs between his thighs, twitching and drooling at the same time a shiver of fear prickles up his spine. Gods, how bad is it gonna hurt? There’d been that time in Hong Kong, the first time Uncle Ryu had made an appearance, but he wonders if Asami had been going easy on them. He’s asked for this, to be forcefully, brutally reminded that he’s poked two predators with a stick just to see what would happen, and it’s been amazing. And yet all they’ve done to him tonight has been to drown him in pleasure, to give him things he wants anyway, even if they’ve taken him farther and deeper than they usually do. Part of him thinks he must be crazy to want them at their gorgeous, dangerous, breathtaking worst. But he’s been thinking about it for so long. Thinking about being forced to take them whether he wants to or not. He’ll have an out. There’s absolutely no doubt in him that they’ll stop if he uses his safeword. He hopes he won’t, because the part of him that can’t help throwing himself into danger is dying to know what they’d do if he really pushes them too far. He never will, not for real, but the chance to pretend he has….well, it’s been tossed in all their laps in a way nothing else ever has.

 

“No, please,” he whispers again. Asami laughs.

 

“Beg all you want. I hope you will. You’ve been a very bad boy, little kitten, and bad boys are  _ punished. _ ”

 

The strap takes him completely by surprise, snapping down on his stretched little hole hard. He squeals as the sting seems to spear deep inside him. Feilong’s fingers dig in harder. Asami pauses to brush his finger over the tender, twitching pucker of his asshole.

 

“Keep him open wide, Feilong. I want that tender pink inside to be exposed for his punishment, so he’ll really feel it when he’s fucked.”

 

The tip of the strap falls again and again. It’s so much harder than Asami has ever struck him there before. His hole seems to ignite under the blows, stinging and burning, the heat searing into his core. He can practically feel the sensitive tissues swelling with every stroke. He yells, the wails, and finally sobs as that tiny, helpless, vulnerable part of him aches and hurts and burns. Through his tears he hollers apologies and begs for mercy. He knows there will be none. Asami will stop only for one thing, and Akihito is free to beg to his heart’s content. It’s excruciating. It’s thrilling. 

 

He loses track of how long it goes on, how many times he’s struck, aware only of the shocking burn and sting on the most tender part of his body. He begs for all he’s worth, pleads for them to stop, though he thinks he’ll die if they do. He’s so sensitive now he knows it’s going to feel like having a log shoved up his ass when he’s finally taken, but even through the flood of tears he’s stunned by the trust, that a fantasy like this, which touches so closely on both their single largest regret is being given to him without hesitation. Although admittedly he starts to regret it a little when his asshole starts to feel more than a little fried. It’s true though, yet again proof of how well Asami knows him. It’s the only way to fulfill his fantasy of once again being taken by force, because for a long time now, no matter how rough the sex is, the burn and stretch of it is never more than fleeting.

 

Held open wide and vulnerable, the cool, slick glide of Asami’s finger forcing its way past swollen, sore tissue wrings a wail from him. He’s crying too hard to beg very coherently.

 

“Puh...please….no….: he pants.

 

“You belong to  _ me _ ,” snarls Asami in a voice he hasn’t heard in a long time. The finger twists, igniting the burn, and is withdrawn. There’s a brief pause, the filthy squelch of lube being slicked along his lover’s cock, and the gentle press of the broad, blunt head makes him shiver in fear, pain and helpless desire. It burns and aches just to be touched, but his asshole throbs with the need to be filled even so. He chokes on a sob, shaking his head violently in denial and then shrieks when he’s pried open ruthlessly with one driving thrust. Oh. Oh gods, it burns. Burns like the first time, like the time Asami had shown up at his apartment in the rain after he’d jerked off the the thought of it just hours before,, wondering what was wrong with him. He doesn’t wonder anymore. For all the stinging, burning stretch that doesn’t stop, Asami’s hands on his hips are gentle.

 

“Fuck his mouth, Feilong,: growls Asami, driving deep again and wringing a shriek from Akihito’s throat. “Let him choke on your cock since he can’t be bothered to be a good boy for just one night.”

 

If he weren’t howling already, he’d try to clench his teeth against the invasion, but as it is, it’s easy for Feilong to slide his cock between Aki’s swollen lips, forcing his way (albeit somewhat carefully….he’d known this would be harder for Feilong) past his teeth and tongue until the head of his erection bumps the back of his throat. Feilong’s easier to deepthroat than Asami, but though his teats he chokes on it anyway, drooling and making an obscene mess as his mouth is just used.

 

His sore, swollen little hole aches abominably with each brutal thrust, so tight around Asami’s thick cock that the stinging burn never stops as it usually does. He feels filthy, used and taken, bound and held between them like their unwilling captive, and yet Asami aims each thrust at his prostate so that pleasure mixes with the pain. He’s so wound up that it seems only minutes before he’s screaming muffled pleasure around the shaft in his mouth,  his eyes rolling back in his skull as his whole world goes white and he comes so hard it hurts even more. Asami grunts softly and pounds into him once, twice, three more times and then his cock twitches inside Aki’s sore, aching hole, filling him with hot seet, Feilong flooding his throat with salt and musk moments later.

 

He slumps in his bonds, the dim lighting of the room fading to black.

 

When he comes back to his senses, the door to the secret playroom is closed and he bundled up in bed, wrapped in a soft blanket and feeling clean and dry. Asami and Feilong frame him on either side, looking at him with some concern.

 

“Are you all right?” asks Asami softly.

 

“Thirsty,” croaks Aki softly, his throat a ruined whisper. A straw is placed between his lips and he sucks down more juice eagerly. He aches blissfully all over, especially  _ there, _ though he suspects he’s going to be complaining about it a lot tomorrow. They take turns feeding him fruit and sticks of pocky until he feels more like himself.

 

“You didn’t have to be ashamed to tell us that you have a rape fantasy, Akihito, “ says Asami in a low voice. Aki flushes.

 

“I….I know. I just...I didn’t want to remind anybody of anything bad, and it’s not like I don’t love everything else we do.”

 

“It was you who taught us both about forgiveness, so if there’s anything else you want to try, you never have to be ashamed of any of it.”

 

“O-okay. I...I’ll try.” says Akihito shyly. Asami smirks at him, his golden eyes glinting in the dim light of the bedroom.

 

“Besides, now that the cat’s out of the bag, don’t think I’ll hesitate when you ‘forget’ to make that phone call from now on.”

 

Akihito whimpers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
